Le Pharaon et la Magicienne ¤
by Sol'Leto
Summary: 1ère partie : Périphéties Egyptiennes. Le secret d'une magicienne et d'un Pharaon entouré d'une mystérieuse prophétie... romance AtemOC
1. Une Mystérieuse Visiteuse

Le Pharaon et la Magicienne 

**1ère partie: Périphéries Egyptiennes**

**Chapitre Premier: Une Mystérieuse Visiteuse.**

La jeune fille marchait… Elle ne prêtait pas attention à la pluie qui ruisselait sur son corps. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Mais son esprit était ailleurs… dans d'autres temps…

Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique. A cette heure de la nuit elle était fermée bien sûr mais ça n'allait pas arrêter la mystérieuse adolescente. Elle posa sa main sur la serrure. Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sourit.

_-J'aurais du faire cabrioleuse !_ observa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle entra et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers une porte à l'arrière de la boutique. Elle savait où elle allait. Elle pénétra dans une maison et poussa la porte d'une chambre.

_-Alors Pharaon_, murmura-t-elle, _l'oublie est-il agréable ?_

Elle regarda la silhouette endormie et tendit la main vers elle mais une lumière l'aveugla au dernier moment. Elle ramena sa main devant ses yeux et ne l'enleva que lorsque la lumière ait disparue. Le pharaon était face à elle…

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_ dit-il sur la défensive.

_-Ne me posez pas cette question Pharaon, on ne demande aux autres qui ils sont que lorsqu'on sait qui on est..._ répondit-elle doucement.

_-Je sais qui je suis !_

_-Faux. Yugo Muto sait qui il est, mais vous Pharaon, vous l'ignorez, sinon vous ne me demanderiez pas qui je suis._

Une nouvelle lumière illumina la pièce. Cette fois la fille ne prit pas la peine de se protéger les yeux.

_-Vous connaissez Yami ?_

_-Mr Muto… _observa l'intruse._ Je ne pensais pas que le Pharaon vous cèderait sa place…_

_-C'est que vous le connaissez mal._

L'inconnue eut un sourire narquois et douloureux.

_-Ne parlez pas de chose que vous ignorez… Enfin, il est temps que vous sachiez, après tout c'est ce qui doit se passer…_

De nouveau elle tendit la main vers Yugi.

_-Que… ?_

Mais le jeune garçon ne put finir sa phrase. Un rayon de lumière bleu-vert était sorti de la main de son interlocutrice pour lui frapper le front. Il s'écroula. La fille le rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea sur son lit.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se prépara à sauter.

_-Je suis désolée…_murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers ses deux "victimes"_. Mais c'était nécessaire..._

Elle posa une amulette sur la commode de sa victime et disparue dans la pénombre de cette nuit pluvieuse.

**Fin du Chapitre Premier**

**_Je sais que c'est court mais la suite sera plus longue, c'est juste le prologue... Je vous préviens ça ce passera à l'époque des Pharaons..._**

**_Voilà, donnez moi votre avis !_**


	2. Le Jour du Dragon

**_Merci à tous pour vos review... Je sais que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à mettre à jour cette fic mais je vais me rattraper. Allez voir ma bio pour plus d'infos..._**

**Chapitre Second**

**Le jour du Dragon**

_-Atem ? Atem ! ATEM !_

Je vis le garçon sursauter. Ce garçon s'était Yami, pas de doute. Mais où étais-je ? Je ne sentais plus la présence de l'esprit du puzzle en moi…

D'ailleurs la jeune fille que criait sur cet Atem n'avait pas l'air de me voir. Etais-je invisible ?

_-Iranya_, grogna le double de Yami émergent à peine du sommeil, _que veux-tu ?_

_-Atem-chéri_, fit-elle, _dois-je te rappeler quel jour nous sommes ?_

_-Mmm… Quel jour on est ?_

_-Espèce de coyote sans cervelle ! _rugit la dénommée Iranya_. Comment as-tu pu oublier ? C'est le jour du Dragon !_

Je vis le 'coyote sans cervelle' pâlir et se lever en quatrième vitesse en scandant qu'il aurait fallu le réveiller plus tôt, ce qui avait visiblement le don d'exaspérer sa compagne.

_-Tu sais Atem, si tu n'étais pas mon jumeau je crois que j'aurais renoncer à t'aider !_ soupira Iranya.

_-Tu sais que je t'adore !_ lui dit la garçon en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Ils partirent tout deux en direction d'une autre salle. Comme portait par un vent invisible je les suivais. Je commençais à comprendre. Cette fille –qui qu'elle soit– m'avait envoyé ici. Différentes questions s'offraient alors à moi : où était 'ici' ? Où était Yami ? Comment rentrer chez moi ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponse…

_-Père_, saluèrent les jumeaux.

_-Atem, Iranya, je suis heureux de vous voir. C'est aujourd'hui le jour du Dragon et les Dieux ont choisis qui serait le protecteur de la Famille Royale et le garant de la Paix._

L'homme fit un arrêt, observant ses enfants.

_-Ce sera toi Iranya !_ finit-il par dire.

Elle se prosterna.

_-C'est un honneur Père, je saurais en être digne._

Atem s'inclina à son tour et les deux jeunes gens sortirent. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 15 ans mais semblait avoir la maturité de personne de plus de 20 ans. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que j'étais dans le passé, ou plus précisément dans l'Egypte ancienne, lors de la jeunesse de Yami. Je fus d'ailleurs conforté dans mon idée lorsque j'entendis Atem être appelé Prince et Iranya Princesse.

Sous l'œil vigilant de son frère la 'perle d'Egypte', comme disait les servantes, fut préparée pour le 'combat du Dragon'.

Je devais avouer ignorer ce que c'était. Certes j'aimais l'Egypte ancienne, surtout depuis que mon grand père m'avait offert le puzzle du Millenium, mais je n'étais pas un expert.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir entrer une Elfe Mystique en chair et en os dans la pièce.

Elle s'inclina et déclara d'une voix mélodieuse :

_« Le combat va commencer Maîtresse, votre adversaire vous attend, nous sommes tous prêt à combattre et à mourir pour vous ! »_

_-Merci, Adena, j'apprécie même si j'espère ne pas en arriver à une telle extrémité_, répondit Iranya.

_-Je suis sûr que tu vas vaincre haut la main_, assura Atem. _Tu es la meilleure !_

_-Sauf que tu me bats tout le temps !_

_-Hors sujet ! Tu ne vas pas te battre contre moi ! Allons-y !_

Sur ce ils partirent accompagné de l'Elfe Mystique. Bien entendu, je les suivis dans les dédales des couloirs du palais. Une fois dehors une lumière douce m'aveugla quelques instants avant de me dévoiler un superbe paysage éclairait par des nuances rougeoyantes d'un soleil couchant…

Couchant ! Comme était-ce possible ? Cela ne devait faire que quelques heures qu'il était levé !

La réponse me vint d'une servante qui accompagnait Atem et Iranya.

_-Je ne me ferais jamais à ça_, bougonnait-elle, _pourquoi la journée du Dragon ne dure-t-elle que 12 heures ?_

La question de la vieille femme resta sans réponse et mon interrogation aussi. Mais déjà la délégation de la princesse entrait dans un temple dont la beauté et la grandeur son hélas indescriptibles…

Et là je me figeais en voyant une arène semblable à nos arènes de duel au bout de laquelle attendait patiemment une silhouette capée. Elle s'avança et se plaça dans un cercle sculpté sur le sol. Iranya en fit de même de son côté…

_-QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE !_ cria un prètre.

Iranya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_-Dragon gardien de la forteresse ! A moi !_ appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt ledit dragon apparu. Il attaqua sans demander son reste l'inconnue à la cape. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais au moment où l'attaque allait l'atteindre un bouclier apparu et renvoya la boule de feu vers son lanceur. Le dragon s'écroula lourdement sur le sol…

_-Que… Quoi ?_ bredouilla Iranya.

_-Un Bouclier Mystique_, murmura Atem. _Qui que soit cette personne, elle est puissante, très puissante. Soit prudente petite sœur. _

Je devais admettre que ce bouclier m'était entièrement inconnu. Mais déjà, la protection de l'inconnu disparaissait et celui-ci se préparait à lancer son attaque.

_-Imani, Prêtresse Angélique, viens à moi !_

Un monstre, si je peux toujours les appeler comme ça, apparu sur le terrain. Lui aussi m'était inconnu. Et visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas connaître la nouvelle venue.

_-Qui est-ce ?_ murmura la princesse. _Je ne connais pas de Servants de ce type…_

Elle se tenait prête à subir une attaque, néanmoins, ni Imani, ni sa maîtresse ne semblaient avoir dans l'idée d'attaquer.

_-Kuribo ! A toi ! _

Contre toute attente, l'inconnu venait de faire appel à un second monstre.

_-A vous, Princesse du Nil_, conclut-il.

J'étais surpris. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Apparemment, Iranya semblait aussi perdue que moi vis-à-vis de la stratégie peu commune de son adversaire.

_-Bien, j'en appelle à l'Elfe Ancien ! Et je joins à lui le Livre d'Arts Secrets. Attaque Kuribo !_

L'Elfe s'élança.

_-Kuribo ! Multiplication !_ ordonna l'inconnu.

Mais alors que l'attaque du monstre de la sœur de Yami échouait, je me rendais pour la première fois compte d'une chose. La voix de son adversaire. C'était une voix féminine. Serait-il possible que « l'inconnu » soit en fait « l'inconnue » ? C'était possible, j'avais déjà rencontré de nombreuses dualistes très douées. Je me tournais vers mon ami, celui-ci semblait également avoir remarqué ce que nous n'avions pas vu à prime abord. Pendant ce temps, Iranya grinça des dents, son attaque avait échoué. Son adversaire n'avait subit aucuns dégâts et elle était à sa mercie.

_-Imani, débarrasse nous de cet Elfe Ancien_, fit calmement la femme capée.

La Prêtresse Angélique s'élança… Et l'Elfe disparu dans des flammes bleutées, et réapparu grave dans une stèle de pierre. Je remarquais alors que de nombreuses stèles semblables à celles de l'Elfe se trouvaient dans le stade, derrière Iranya. Par contre, il n'y en avait aucune autour de son adversaire.

_-J'en appelle maintenant à Ansatsu__ ! Achève le Dragon Gardien de la Forteresse !_

Il s'élança mais…

_-Non ! Croc Argenté, apparaît et protège le Dragon !_

Le loup de matérialisa et stoppa l'attaque du ninja qui ne sembla guère apprécier d'être dérangé. Un combat entre les deux monstres s'engagea. Se fut Ansatsu qui en sortit victorieux, malgré de nombreuses blessures. C'est alors que je compris la différence entre le Duel de Monstre et ces duels. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à voir en fait. Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Un homme venait de se précipiter vers les tribunes du Pharaon et des nobles (enfin, ce que j'avais défini comme les nobles).

_-Pharaon ! Pharaon ! Râ a parlé ! _

Tout le monde sursauta. Les deux combattantes se tournèrent vers les tribunes, oubliant momentanément leur combat.

_-Un combat à mort ! Râ a ordonné au Grand Prêtre que l'affrontement soit un combat à mort !_

_-QUOI ?_

Le même cri sortit simultanément de trois bouches : Atem, Iranya et son adversaire venaient de s'exclamer en cœur. Le Pharaon ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir.

_-Qu'il en soit fait selon la volonté des Dieux. _

Alors, comme pour appuyer ces dires, une sorte de dôme d'argent s'éleva autour des deux combattantes.

_-Père !_ s'insurgea Atem. _Vous ne pouvez pas ! _

_-Silence, mon fils. Ma fille combat comme une princesse d'Egypte, j'ai foi en toi. _

La jeune fille approuva de la tête puis se tourna vers celle qui allait devoir la tuer ou être tuée.

_-Quel que soit l'issus de ce duel_, dit cette dernière, _sachez que j'ai été heureuse de pouvoir livrer ce duel avec vous, Princesse d'Egypte. Que les Dieux de votre pays vous protègent. _

_-Qu'il en soit de même pour vous. J'en appelle à l'Idole aux Milles Yeux, prend possession d'Ansatsu !_

Le ninja sembla lutter un moment, mais la magie de l'Idole fut trop forte et lorsque Iranya lui ordonna d'attaquer Kuribo, il ne fit aucune difficulté et la boule de poil et ses doubles disparurent dans un nuage de bulles multicolores. Mais au lieu de rejoindre une pierre, comme le faisaient les monstres de la princesse lorsqu'ils étaient détruits, les bulles semblèrent entrer dans le bras de la femme. La jumelle d'Atem fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

S'en suivirent plusieurs heures de combats durant lesquels la supériorité de l'adversaire d'Iranya ne fit que devenir plus évidente. La princesse accusait de nombreux coups alors qu'Imani ne semblait pas être prête à se laisser vaincre. Toutefois, elle eut quelques difficultés à rester debout après son combat contre le Champion des Flammes de la princesse si bien que sa maîtresse fut contrainte d'invoquer un autre monstre pour assurer sa défense, la Prêtresse Angélique étant trop faible pour continuer. Quand au dôme d'argent, il était devenu, sans que je sache pourquoi, de plus en plus opaque. C'est là que nous reprenons le combat.

_-Repose toi Imani. Uranie, Maîtresse des Etoiles, à toi !_

Encore une fois, le monstre de cette fille demeurait inconnu pour moi mais j'en avais suffisamment vu pour être certain qu'il était puissant. Iranya semblait être toujours bien, malgré les nombreux coups qu'elle avait accusés et son adversaire ne semblait pas souhaiter la bousculer. Je pense que l'idée d'un combat à mort ne plaisait pas plus à l'une qu'à l'autre.

_-A moi, Adena ! _

L'Elfe Mystique apparu. Les deux monstres et leurs maîtresses se jaugèrent du regard.

_-Attaque Adena !_

_-A toi Uranie !_

Elles s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. Et soudain l'inconnue sursauta.

_-Uranie, arrête !_ cria-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle élevait la voix du combat. Mais c'était trop tard. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde Uranie ne pouvait pas stopper son attaque. La femme s'élança vers la princesse sans tenir compte des risques qu'elle courrait en passant sur prêt des attaques des deux êtres magiques. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent alors, surpris. Et c'est alors que je compris. Adena n'avait pas été détruite, mais malgré les apparences, Iranya n'allait pas bien. Elle était étendue sur le sol. Son adversaire s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

_-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez si mal ? J'aurais stoppé le combat, nous aurions dit que nous avions fait un match nul._

_-Nous… nous ne pouvions… pas… J'avais… été choisie… choisie pour représenter l'Egypte… Mais… merci… je… je suis contente que… ce soit face à toi que je sois tombée. _

_-C'était un piège, ils voulaient que l'une de nous meure…_

_-Je… je pense… en effet… Puis-je… puis-je te demander une faveur ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Tu es une… magicienne… n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui._

_-Prend… Adena avec… toi… et trouve qui… qui à fait ça… Et dit… dit à Seto que je… je l'aime…_

_-Je te le promets. C'est promis. _

_-Merci… tu es… quelqu'un de bien. Que… nos Dieux te… protè…_

_-Non ! Princesse ! PRINCESSE !_

Mais tous les cris de la femme n'auraient rien pu faire. La princesse venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

_-Pardon…_ murmura la survivante.

Une larme tomba de sa joue sur le corps d'Iranya. Et soudain, celui-ci devint lumineux. Une image fantomatique de la sœur de Yami en sortit alors. Sans savoir comment, je sus qu'il s'agissait de son âme. Elle sourit avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles. A son tour, l'inconnue sourit puis se tourna vers les deux monstres. Elle tendit son bras droit et je vis apparaître brièvement sous le pant de la cape une sorte de bracelet. Et les deux Servantes disparurent comme les autres. Le dôme commença à s'effacer. Elle se mit debout et releva la tête, le visage toujours caché par sa cape. Elle était la gagnante.

Les pierres des monstres d'Iranya étaient en train de tomber en morceaux, détruites en même temps que leur maîtresse. Lorsqu'il vit sa fille allongée sur le sol, aux pieds de son adversaire, le Pharaon pâlit l'espace d'un instant avant de se reprendre. Un homme se leva alors, rayonnant.

_-L'envoyée du royaume de Irshary est déclarée gagnante des Jeux du Dragons ! Que chacun sache qu'elle est la nouvelle Chevalier du Dragon et qu'elle devra être honorée comme telle jusqu'à sa mort ! Ainsi en ont décidés les Dieux !_

L'arbitre venait de parler. L'homme qui s'était levé s'approcha de la gagnante mais elle ne lui accorda aucuns regards. Elle s'approcha du Pharaon et se prosterna.

_-Relève toi, Chevalier du Dragon, tu es en ton domaine ici, tu n'as à te prosterner devant personne. _

_-En effet, et c'est pour cela que je salues le roi que vous êtes. A présent, je souhaiterais vous parlez Pharaon, à vous et à votre premier conseillé. Puis-je ?_

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Que chacun sorte !_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit au Pharaon ce jour là. Je sais qu'en sa qualité de Chevalier du Dragon, elle pouvait exigé d'être couronnée Reine dans la minute qui suivait si elle le voulait. Mais je doute que ce soit ce qu'elle voulait. Mais allez savoir…

**§§**

**Fin du chapitre second**

**§§**

**_Chapitre suivant : ''Une fiancée pour le Prince !'' : les années passent et les choses changent, même si on ne le veut pas. Atem va devoir faire face à son futur alors que Yugi retrouve une ancienne connaissance._**


	3. Une fiancée pour le Prince !

**Le Pharaon et la Magicienne**

**1ère partie : Périphéries Egyptiennes**

**Chapitre Troisième**

**Une fiancée pour le Prince !**

C'était bizarre. Dans un film, je veux bien. Dans un livre, d'accord. Mais faire un ellipse de temps comme celle-ci dans la réalité (enfin, était-ce réellement la réalité ?) était légèrement (pour ne pas dire très) déroutant. Bon, pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu du mal à suivre, j'explique. Nous nous en étions arrêté alors que Iranya venait de mourir. Et bien aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que c'est arrivé. Depuis Atem est devenu plus sombre, plus froid, plus solitaire… Il n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était. Tout de suite après le combat, Seto, un des futurs prêtres de Râ et le meilleur ami d'Atem, avait disparu. Et aujourd'hui venait de tomber la nouvelle : Atem était fiancé à la princesse héritière du trône d'Irshary qui allait arriver le lendemain. De quoi mettre le palais en émoi. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire et en ma qualité « d'esprit », je pouvais, en me baladant, être au courant des points de vue de chacun. Certains n'étaient guère ravis qu'une femme du peuple responsable de la mort de leur princesse soit en passe de devenir leur Reine. D'autres voyaient là un moyen d'unir les deux pays et d'enrayer la guerre qui menacé d'éclater depuis que les Irshariens avaient exigé que le Chevalier du Dragon rentre dans son pays alors qu'il était coutume qu'il ou elle reste dans le Grand Palais du Dragon qui se trouvait accolé au Palais Royal. Le Grand Palais avait d'ailleurs été laissé à l'abandon après cela. Quand à Atem, il ne semblait pas touché par la nouvelle comme toujours depuis la mort de sa jumelle.

Voilà, vous savez tout. La cérémonie de commémoration de la mort de la princesse fut grandiose, j'appris grâce à un enfant à qui on l'expliquait, que lorsqu'un combattant perdait la vie lors d'un duel on lui rendait grâce un an après sa mort, jour où était scellé sa tombe pour l'éternité. Mais soudain une silhouette capée attira mon attention. Elle se tenait à l'écart de la foule. Je m'approchais alors d'elle.

_-Encore toi_, murmura-t-elle.

Je sursautais.

_-Vous me voyez ? _

_-Non, je te sens. _

_-Comment… ?_

_-Va savoir. C'était toi, lors du Jour du Dragon, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Vous êtes l'adversaire de la princesse !_

_-Oui. _

_-Que faites-vous là ?_

_-La même chose que tout le monde…_

J'approuvais de la tête bien que sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, elle ne me voyait pas. La cérémonie arrivait à son terme lorsqu'elle partit.

_-Où allez-vous ?_

_-Là où je devrais être. _

_-Mais…_

Elle se retourna soudain vers moi. C'était étrange de sentir son regard passer à travers moi.

_-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, celui qui t'a envoyé n'avait pas le faire. Et toi, tu ne dois pas interagir avec cet espace temporel qui n'est pas le tien. Sois prudent, la moindre petite faute et tu pourrais changer la face du monde tel que tu le connais. Car tu viens du futur n'est-ce pas ?_

J'approuvais de la tête, oubliant encore une fois qu'elle ne me voyait pas. Mais elle dut me _sentir_ car elle sourit.

_-Soit prudent…_

Et elle disparut soudainement.

§§

Le lendemain arriva étonnement vite. Et avec lui, la délégation de la princesse d'Irshary. Celle-ci était grandiose, il fallait bien le dire. Digne des arrivées des grands rois dans les superproductions hollywoodiennes, sauf que là, ce n'était pas du cinéma. Atem était sur les murailles du palais lorsque tout ce beau monde franchit les portes. Je crus voir quelque chose passer dans ses yeux mais je n'en fus pas sûr.

J'avais appris par la rumeur qu'Irshary était un petit pays constitué d'une petite enclave coincée entre la mer Méditerranée et l'Egypte et d'une île, où se trouvait sa capitale, au beau milieu de ladite mer. Toutefois, malgré sa petitesse de territoire, ce pays demeurait - pour des raisons qui m'étaient inconnues - très puissant. Son roi avait, d'après les pipelettes de la cour de Pharaon que j'avais entendues par hasard, de drôles de mœurs dont la reine son épouse avait fait les frais. Je ne sus pas de quoi il s'agissait, on en parlait à mots voilés comme si de simples mots pouvaient apporter le malheur. Mais j'appris que la reine était morte…

Le père d'Atem s'entretint longuement avec la princesse avant de la présenter à la cour et bien sûr à son fils.

Il s'agissait d'une belle (même très belle) jeune femme. Même ceux qui se plaçaient ouvertement contre ce mariage durent l'admettre. Ces yeux semblaient être une palette dans laquelle coexistait une multitude de tons gris et ses cheveux étaient (ce qui était étonnant) d'un bleu nuit qui lui donnait un aura mystique.

_-C'est une magicienne…_ murmura-t-on prêt de moi.

Mes balades dans le palais m'avaient également enseignées que les magiciens étaient de plus en plus rares et que pour le peuple ils étaient les envoyés des Dieux. J'avais également appris que le Prince Atem avait des pouvoirs magiques, contrairement à sa défunte sœur. On disait souvent des Hommes possédant des pouvoirs qu'ils descendaient soit des Dieux soit de Monstres – appelé par les égyptiens les Serviteurs, j'ignore pourquoi. J'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient on ne peut plus présent dans ce monde. Chacun pouvait appeler à tout moment son monstre à ses côtés. Néanmoins seul les Duelistes pouvaient en invoquer plusieurs, et ce uniquement dans les Arènes Divines. Mais revenons en à la délégation.

La Princesse était entourée de deux femmes. La première, grande, blonde avec un physique à faire des envieux était Mayada, Grande Prêtresse de Maât du royaume d'Irshary. Car, appris-je plus tard, ce royaume était placé sous la protection de la Déesse Maât, dont on disait qu'elle y était née (même si à l'époque le royaume n'existait pas encore). De ce fait, même si la Déesse de la Justice était adorée en Egypte également, sa Grande Prêtresse se trouvait en Irshtary. Mais au moment où je vis ladite Prêtresse ce ne fut pas ce qui me frappa. Ce qui me frappa fut que derrière ces vêtements superbes et ce teint mat je voyais quelqu'un que je connaissais bien. C'était Maï qui se tenait au côté de la Princesse.

Quand à la deuxième femme, il me fut impossible de distinguer précisément ces traits si bien que je ne saurais dire si son visage m'était familier. Tout ce que j'appris fut qu'elle se nommait Serenisis, qu'elle était égyptienne et prêtresse de Râ. Ce qui n'était déjà pas mal. Etre invisible avait de grands intérêts.

Atem et la Princesse (dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom, d'ailleurs) se saluèrent comme le voulait le protocole mais avec une froideur polaire si bien que j'en vins à me demander comment ils allaient réussir à cohabiter une fois mariés. Espérons que d'ici là une partie de la banquise est fondue… mais en regardant le Prince je me surpris à penser que rien n'était moins sûr.

§§

Le futur Pharaon avait quitté sa fiancée dès que la bienséance le lui avait permit. Il était à présent en train de se faufiler hors du palais comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant la mort de sa sœur. J'avais appris ce détail grâce à une intervention de sa vieille nourrisse – une femme adorable d'ailleurs, celle-là même qui accompagné Iranya et Atem lors du combat du Dragon.

Bref, le Prince avait visiblement besoin d'air. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était en train de marcher sous le soleil de onze heures déguisé en garçon du peuple. Il devait avoir l'habitude de se rendre ainsi dans les villages proches de la capitale (dont je ne savais pas le nom car j'ignorais l'année dans laquelle nous nous trouvions) car il progressait sans le moindre doute sur la portion de désert que se trouvait sur sa chemin.

Nous arrivâmes dans un village des plus typiques et Atem se mêla à la foule. Il resta dans petit bourg jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline créant une cascade de couleur chaude sur les dunes de sables. Il se joignit alors à une caravane de marchants se rendant dans la capitale pour le Grand Marché qui précéderaient les Festivités de Fiançailles.

Parmi les membres de la caravane un garçon attira l'attention d'Atem (et la mienne par la même occasion). Il était un peu plus petit que la Prince – qui d'ailleurs était plus grand que lorsqu'il utilisait mon corps sans pour autant atteindre la taille de Joey par exemple. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noirs, son teint mat ; il était assez typé. Il se nommait Mokadin, dit-il à Atem, et se rendait au Palais Royal pour devenir un soldat de Prince Héritier. Il comptait d'ailleurs devenir un des meilleurs !

Et là, à ma grande surprise et pour la première fois depuis une année, le Prince éclata de rire.

_-Tu ne me crois pas ?_ s'offusqua Mokadin avec une moue.

_-Oh que si ! Je suis sûr que tu as la force de réussir si tu t'en donnes les moyens. _

Le garçon sembla surpris de la réponse qui lui fut adressée car il resta quelques instants sans voix avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller.

_-Merci !_

Mais les remerciements du jeune garçon n'eurent pas le temps de s'approfondir car des cris se firent entendre.

_-Des bandits !_ cria quelqu'un.

Je vis à l'attitude générale qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne nouvelle. Les muscles d'Atem se tendirent et je compris qu'il était prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

Ce ne fut, heureusement, pas utile car des soldats sortirent soudain de nulle part, se plaçant entre des hors-la-loi et la caravane. La bataille fut rapide. Le lieutenant qui commandait cette petite escouade semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du petit groupe que formaient les membres de la caravane, Atem fit un pas en arrière se mettant ainsi en grande partie hors du champs de vision de l'officier.

_-Tout va bien ?_ s'enquit celui-ci.

En raison de la nuit tombante je ne pouvais pas distinguer clairement ses traits.

_-Oui_, lui répondit-on. _Merci beaucoup._

Par précaution il préféra tout de même reconduire tout le monde dans l'enceinte de la ville. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. Mokadin se mit à parler avec entrain avec l'officier-qui semblait se nommer Joesis- et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à la ville. Pendant ce temps, Atem restait en retrait de façon à ne pas être reconnu mais un curieux sourire se dessinait sur son visage…

§§

Lorsque nous rentrâmes au palais je quittais le Prince pour mener ma petite enquête. Ce qui concrètement signifiait allait faire un tour du coté des appartements de la Princesse.

J'entrais dans lesdits appartements en me demandant si je n'aurais pas du m'abstenir et en me rappelant que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Toutefois, j'étais bel et bien là.

Et la Princesse aussi. Elle était assise devant un coiffeuse qui devait au XXIème siècle coûter un prix à donner mal à la tête (y comprit à Kaiba) et se brossait méthodiquement les cheveux. Elle chantonnait un air qui me semblait vaguement familier sans que je sache pourquoi. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette ballade avait une sonorité magique. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que la Magie semblait irradier tous ces appartements. A un tel point que je ne me sentais pas à ma place… Je quittais donc l'endroit en concluant que la curiosité était vraiment un vilain défaut.

§§

Le lendemain, Atem se leva aux aurores – à mon grand déplaisir, j'aurais bien fait la grasse matinée. Néanmoins je le suivais vers le bureau (si je pouvais appeler ça comme ça) de son père. (Quand je vous dis que la curiosité est un vilain défaut).

_-Mon fils_, soupira le Pharaon, _je peux comprendre que tu ne sois guère ravi de ces fiançailles, mais par Râ tout puissant, soit un peu plus gentil avec la Princesse Astarté. _

_-Père…_

_-Non, écoute. La Princesse est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de très bien, crois moi. Ce sera une merveilleuse Reine. Mais une Reine doit être aimée de son Pharaon. Elle sera la Grande Epouse Royale, la mère du Pharaon qui te succèdera. _

_-Je sais… _soupira Atem. _Mais… mais depuis la mort d'Iranya je…_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Je doute qu'il en ait besoin.

_-J'ai réfléchis votre proposition de Garde_, reprit le Prince désireux de changer de conversation. _Je suis d'accord. Mais je souhaiterais choisir moi-même mes hommes. _

_-Bien,_ accepta son père. _Ainsi soit-il. _

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Troisième**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Astarté'' : A travers rumeurs et faits l'importance de la Princesse d'Irshary grandit et les mystères l'entourant en font de même.**_


	4. Astarté

**Chapitre Quatrième**

**Astarté**

_Les jours passent et se ressemblent…_ Celui qui a dit ça ne devait sans doute pas être allé faire un tour dans l'Egypte antique. Car plus les jours passaient, plus la tension augmentait aussi bien au Palais que dans les environs. Atem passait son temps enfermé dans ses appartements et les jardins qui y été rattachés. **Seul**. J'avais du mal à rester sans rien faire face à la douleur de celui avec lequel je partageais peu de temps auparavant (selon mon point de vue) mon corps. J'avais d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui, sans succès. La Chevalier du Dragon semblait être définitivement la seule à sentir ma présence. Je me demandai où elle était d'ailleurs…

Bref, les fiançailles approchaient à grand pas – raison de l'énervement général – et Atem et Astarté s'adressaient à peine la parole. Leur relation de couple risquait d'être réellement platonique. Le Pharaon en était d'ailleurs navré. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Atem s'était composé une Garde comme le souhaitait son père. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise de le voir engager Mokadin avant même que celui-ci ait eu le temps de le demander. Le garçon semblait aux anges mais n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre le Prince et la personne avec laquelle il avait parlé durant son passage dans la caravane.

Le lieutenant Joesis avait lui aussi été engagé. L'officier me faisant beaucoup pensé à Joey même s'ils n'avaient pas de traits en commun. Ils avaient le même caractère. Le lieutenant était grand, au teint halé avec de longs cheveux brun brûlé. Il s'était très vite entendu avec Atem même si leur relation restait tout de même celle de Prince/soldat.

Mais ce jour là les fiançailles étaient bel et bien arrivées. Le Prince était vêtu de façon superbe. Je n'avais pas encore vu la Princesse. Joesis se tenait aux cotés de son futur souverain.

Je décidais donc de partir à la recherche de la future reine. Lorsque je la trouvais enfin, dans les quartiers de Serenisis (qui n'était d'ailleurs pas là), je restais quelques instants figé. Elle était su-per-be ! Et encore, le mot me semblait faible. A coté d'elle, Néfertiti devait passer pour le laideron du coin. Mais il émanait d'elle un aura d'inaccessibilité. Elle était semblable à ces déesses grecques. Trop belle… trop pure… trop tout. Et peut-être pas suffisamment humaine. Oui, elle semblait presque inhumaine. Mayada l'aidait à terminer de se préparer en silence. Un silence déroutant. Oui, décidément, l'atmosphère de cet endroit était désagréable.

Finalement, sans un mot, elles se levèrent en même temps et sortirent. Je restais un instant à regarder autour de moi la pièce. Et c'est alors que je réalisais. Il y avait un malaise dans l'air. C'était ça qui donné cette atmosphère tendue. Un malaise… La Princesse n'était-elle pas heureuse d'épouser Atem ?...

Perdu dans mes pensés j'en raté la cérémonie de fiançailles. Râlant contre moi-même (cette cérémonie avait du être splendide) j'arrivais en courant à la Grande Porte. Astarté était en train de saluer son nouveau peuple qui semblait ravi si on en croyait les acclamations. Et lorsque je regardais la jeune femme je fut surpris de constater que cet aura d'inaccessibilité qui l'entourait un peu plus tôt avait disparu. Elle semblait heureuse face à ce peuple qui l'acclamait. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu son allure divine pour autant. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant. Elle semblait être une déesse descendue de son paradis pour saluer le peuple d'Egypte. J'ignorais si cette partie du spectacle avait été prévue par le Pharaon et son entourage, mais même si ma vision de garçon du XXIème siècle ayant étudié la propagande et ses moyens m'incitait à croire que c'était le cas, quelque chose me disait que rien de tel n'avait été décidé…

S'en suivit alors la présentation dans les règles des vœux de la cour et des religieux aux fiancés. Dès lors, Astarté redevint la figure que j'avais vue avant la cérémonie. Je restais coi. Cette fille était pour moi un mystère. Un grand mystère. Je regrettais que Téa ne soit pas là pour m'aider à la cerner.

Une fois la présentation des vœux terminée, tout le monde se sépara, en particulier les fiancés qui semblaient se fuir comme si l'un d'eux avait la peste. Je suivais Astarté, résolu à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait. Elle arriva dans ses appartements et je découvris une autre facette de cette surprenant femme. Elle avait soudain perdu toute sa majesté pour n'être plus qu'une femme complètement perdue. Elle regarda ses mains qui tremblaient comme les feuilles. Elle s'approcha d'un bassin et s'aspergea le visage.

_-Allez ma fille_, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. _Ça y est presque._

Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais Mayada entra à ce moment, m'empêchant de chercher plus de réponse.

_-Ca va ?_ s'enquit-elle.

Sa Princesse lui répondit d'un pauvre sourire.

_-Je fais ce que j'ai à faire…_ répondit Astarté.

La Grande Prêtresse soupira.

_-Tu es sûre de bien le vouloir ? Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu es venue en Egypte ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé ?_

_-Je ne veux pas en parler Mayada. Viens, on nous attend pour le banquet. _

Astarté sortit de la pièce. Et sa compagne la suivit, non sans avoir poussé un profond soupir.

§§

Et, une fois de plus, les jours passèrent. Ce qui, je vous le concède, n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Atem évitait soigneusement Astarté qui faisait tout pour rester loin de la cour. En fait, en l'observant un minimum on pouvait vite voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais personne ne l'observait réellement. Excepté peut-être le Pharaon. Seulement je n'avais jamais osé aller les voir lorsqu'ils étaient en conversation tous les deux. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait du Pharaon et que malgré moi je m'étais laissé envahir par ce respect que tous lui portaient. Toujours était-il que leurs discussions m'étaient inconnues. De nombreuses rumeurs, plus folles les unes que les autres à mon avis, circulaient sur le sujet. Toutefois, on pouvait aisément se rendre compte que personne n'avait idée des propos échangés entre les deux nobles. Certains cependant émettaient l'hypothèse qu'il s'agisse de bien autre chose que des propos mais je ne portais guère d'attention à ces rumeurs. Je doutais qu'elles soient fondées. Cela dit, ce n'était que mon intuition personnelle.

§§

Atem s'était remis à la pratique de la magie. Joesis en faisait d'ailleurs les frais. Car même si (comme aurait dit grand-père) la magie était comme le vélo, elle ne s'oubliait pas, un an sans la pratiquer impliquait quelques semaines de remise à pied et de nombreux sorts ratés. Mais finalement, le Prince avait fini par retrouver la plupart de ses capacités. Il s'était en même temps énormément rapproché de Joesis qui tenait à présent plus la place d'ami que d'officier auprès d'Atem.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour là, ils se faufilèrent tous les deux hors du palais. Cette fois, aucun des deux ne portait de déguisement. Une fois hors du Palais, Atem utilisa sa magie et devant mes yeux incrédules ils changèrent d'apparence. Et ce qui me surprit encore plus fut de voir Joesis prendre peu à peu les traits de Joey. Bien sûr, il conserva sa peau mâte et ses cheveux restèrent bruns, toutefois, à part ces quelques détails, c'était le sosie de mon ami. Y avait-il un rapport entre eux ?

Quand à Atem, ses cheveux devinrent entièrement sombres sans pour autant perdre leur coiffure et ses yeux prirent une teinte vert foncé. Ces traits se modifièrent légèrement. Pour quelqu'un qui savait qui il était la ressemblance était tout de même importante, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre on pouvait pensé que cela ne se verrait pas. D'ailleurs personne n'aurait sans doute pas pensé que cet homme puisse être le Prince, même quelqu'un le connaissant bien.

Les deux amis passèrent leur après-midi dans la ville. Atem n'ayant plus à se caché pour ne pas être reconnu, cela fut bien plus facile qu'en temps normal. Une réelle complicité était en train de naître entre les deux jeunes hommes.

_-La Princesse d'Irshary ? C'est une déesse, j'vous dis. J'l'ai vu moi c'jour là,_ assurait quelqu'un lorsque Atem et Joesis passait.

Le Prince se figea, surpris d'entendre parler de sa fiancée.

_-Mais nôn ! _répliqua quelqu'un d'autre. _Tout le monde i'sait qu'c'est une magicienne ! L'est v'nue pour monter su'le trône ! El'tuera sur'ment le Prince après l'avoir épousé ! Not'pôvre Prince !_

Je n'étais pas convaincu pour deux sous par les dires de la commerçante. Je trouvais même toute cette histoire un peu trop romanesque. Cela dit, ça me rappelait la conversation que j'avais entendue entre Mayada et Astarté et je me souvenais qu'il fallait que je cherche à comprendre ce qu'elles avaient voulu dire. De son côté, Atem semblait troublé. Il n'avait visiblement pensé à une telle hypothèse. Par contre Joesis, lui, n'avait pas le moindre doute : cette femme n'était rien d'autre une commère s'amusant à créer des ragots qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important.

_-T'a vraiment rien compris femme !_ s'exclama une troisième personne. _La Princesse l'est l'amante Pharaon, puiss't-il vivre longtemps ! C'est sûr, d'ailleurs mon cousin qu'est…_

Joesis poussa un profond soupir qui couvrit l'argumentation de l'homme.

_-N'importe quoi !_ dit-il doucement à l'adresse du Prince.

_-Tu m'crois pas p'tit ?_ fit l'homme qui avait visiblement entendu.

_-Non. Ce n'est pas possible_, assura l'officier.

_-Et pourquoi môssieur ?_

_-Réfléchissez. Pharaon a le droit à autant de concubines qu'il le souhaite. Alors pourquoi se cacherait-il ? Et puis, tout le monde sait que Pharaon, aime énormément son fils. C'est le seul enfant que lui ait donné la Grande Epouse Royale encore en vie depuis la tragique mort de la Princesse Iranya. Alors pourquoi lui ferait-il épouser une femme qui ne serait pas pure ?_

Personne ne trouva à redire devant la démonstration de Joesis.

_-C'est ben ce'qu'j'disais ! El'veut le trône !_

_-Non ! C'est une déesse !_

Les villageois repartirent dans leurs discussions. Le lieutenant et le Prince soupirèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accort de quitter les lieux. Ils atteinrent un autre attroupement. Atem montra clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre encore parler de sa fiancée mais Joesis s'approcha tout de même, et j'en fis de même.

_-Mais si j'vous dis !_ assurait une vieille. _Il y a de mauvais esprits dans le Grand Palais du Dragon ! C'est de très mauvais augure et…_

Mais déjà elle était interrompue par d'autres qui la traiter de folle. Toutefois je réussis à comprendre qu'elle avait vu des lumières autour dudit Palais la nuit et elle les avait assimilés à des manifestations spirituelles. Quand à moi, j'étais plus prompt à penser à l'adversaire de la Princesse Iranya, le Chevalier du Dragon.

Joesis marchait à reculons en expliquant à Atem ce qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il se cogna soudainement à quelqu'un. Il se retourna avec un air désolé mais amusé. Sa victime était une jeune femme. Elle le regardait avec colère, les mains sur les hanches, un panier presque plein au bras. Elle était brune aux yeux sombres, bien vêtue, elle ne semblait ni vraiment riche, ni vraiment pauvre.

_-Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?_ s'exclama-t-elle, énervée.

Le lieutenant ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle l'en dissuada en lui lançant un regard glacial. Puis elle tourna les talons. Derrière son dos Joesis grimaça de façon très peu polie. Atem était en plein fou rire ce qui lui valu les foudres de son ami. Mais ce qui ressortit de cette mésaventure pour moi, fut de voir que les deux égyptiens avaient oubliés leurs titres respectifs pour devenir deux jeunes gens comme les autres. Deux amis.

§§

Le soir venu, alors que Joesis et Atem avaient regagnés leurs quartiers respectifs, je me rendais dans le Grand Palais du Dragon avec dans l'idée d'y voir la maîtresse des lieux. Mais lorsque j'y entrai je fus forcé de constater qu'il était on ne peut plus vide. J'en profitais donc pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Je passais dans la Salle de l'Affrontement sans y porter vraiment attention, je la connaissais déjà pour avoir vu le duel qui s'y était déroulé plus d'un an auparavant. Je me rendais dans une seconde salle… puis une autre… Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de pièces, toutes plus belle les unes que les autres. Mais ce fut une en particulier qui attira mon attention. Elle était quasiment de la taille d'un terrain de football, avec un plafond très haut qui semblait être fait dans des vitraux, ce qui était surprenant puisque je ne pense pas que les égyptiens aient jamais utilisé le verre. Cette salle était vraiment grandiose. On y trouvait de nombreuses fontaines, toutes en formes de dragons différents visiblement fait en ivoire. L'eau qui s'en écoulait était d'une pureté qui ne semblait pas réelle. En fait, tout le lieu semblait être irréel. Comme sortit d'un rêve. Au centre de la pièce trônait une statue d'or et d'ivoire. Elle représentait un chevalier à l'allure féminine entourait de trois dragons.

Un bruit se fit entendre me tirant de ma contemplation. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Adena et Uranie entrer. Elles ne semblèrent pas me voir, ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment pour tout dire.

Les deux monstres s'affairaient à des taches que je ne comprenais pas vraiment lorsqu'Adena sembla prise d'un vertige. La Maîtresse des Etoiles se porta immédiatement à son aide.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_ s'enquit-elle.

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… il va se passer quelque chose. J'ai peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne au Prince… »_

**§§**

**Fin du Quatrième Chapitre**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Le Yuuw'' : Entre attaque et prophétie, les choses vont de mal en pis dans l'Egypte ancienne. Astarté se dévoile et les dangers aussi…**_


	5. Le Yuuw

**Chapitre Cinquième**

**Le Yuuw**

Les jours qui suivirent ne donnèrent en rien raison à l'Elfe Mystique mais je préférais rester prudent. Alors que je marchais, perdu dans mes pensées, dans la Palais je réalisais que 30 des 40 jours séparant traditionnellement les fiançailles du mariage étaient déjà passés. D'où la nouvelle effervescence qui avait pris tout le royaume cette fois. Atem était visiblement très aimé du peuple et Astarté suscitait une curiosité grandissante. Le Pharaon ne cachait pas son contentement face à l'approche des épousailles alors que les deux fiancés persistaient à se voir le moins possible. Enfin c'était surtout le Prince qui évitait la Princesse qui, de son côté, ne faisait rien pour qu'il en soit autrement. Toujours était-il que la relation des futurs époux se caractérisait par une absence totale de relation. Malgré les efforts de Joesis ou de la vieille nourrice, Atem n'acceptait pas d'accorder un peu de temps à l'irsharienne. Quand aux deux prêtresses compagnes d'Astarté elles étaient introuvables, ou plutôt elles restaient invisibles. Ce qui, bien entendu, alimentait de nombreuses rumeurs. En fait, j'avais remarqué que dès qu'on ne comprenait pas quelque chose dans ce château, on créait une rumeur. Finalement, ça avait un bon coté : ça m'avait permit de me payer de bonne rigolade.

Tout en réfléchissant j'arrivais dans la cour du Palais. Et à cet instant je réalisais être entouré par une soudaine agitation. Un char (1) venait d'entrer en trombe dans ladite cour. Et selon les apparences il avait du galopé longtemps sans s'arrêter. Son cheval risquait de mourir de fatigue d'une minute à l'autre d'après un palefrenier qui s'approchait pour tenter d'aider la pauvre bête. Quand à l'homme, il n'était pas dans un état très enviable. Il était sans aucun doute épuisé mais il semblait également blessé.

Le Pharaon, le Prince Atem et la Princesse Astarté arrivèrent immédiatement dans la cour. L'homme se prosterna profondément.

_-Relève toi, messager_, déclara le Pharaon, _nous t'écoutons._

_-Ô Pharaon, je viens d'une des garnisons de la Frontière Sud. La frontière est attaquée, Hemef (2). Par des Démons. Nous n'arrivons pas à les repousser. Tous mes compagnons sont morts pour me laisser le temps de venir vous prévenir. Mais soudain, les Démons ont disparus. Mais j'ai préféré venir vous prévenir…_

_-Tu as bien fait, nous allons envoyer des hommes au Sud…_

Le Pharaon se tut. Devant lui, le soldat tremblait comme une feuille. Je compris vite ce qu'il avait. Mais j'étais du XXIème siècle et, même sans avoir de qualifications médicale je pouvais comprendre que cet homme, en temps normal, n'aurait jamais pu arriver aussi vite au Palais. Mais l'urgence de son message lui avait donné des ailes. Mais à présent que ses nerfs relâchaient, son corps demandait des comptes. Mais pour les égyptiens ceci était beaucoup moins logique que pour moi. Si bien que beaucoup le crurent possédé par un mauvais esprit et s'écartèrent. A ses cotés était apparu un Clown Mystique complètement sonné.

Sans un mot, Astarté se rendit au côté du pauvre homme. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle avait une fiole dans les mains. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la cour. Avait-elle envoyé un esclave la chercher ou avait-elle usé de la magie que les rumeurs lui prêtait ? Je ne savais pas. Mais toujours fit-il qu'elle s'agenouilla auprès du malheureux qui entre temps était lourdement tombait sur le sol et lui releva légèrement la tête. Ce ne devait pas être l'attitude que devait adopté une reine, songeais-je en voyant l'air choqué de plusieurs nobles, mais elle n'en tint aucun compte. Elle versa lentement le contenu de la petite fiole dans la bouche du soldat qui cessa aussitôt de trembler. Puis elle se releva et se tourna vers des soldats qui arboraient les couleurs traditionnelles de la Reine d'Egypte.

_-Amenez cet homme au temple d'Isis et dites aux prêtresses de s'occuper de lui, il est dans un état de fatigue très avancé. _

_-Bien, Princesse. _

Les hommes avaient répondu d'une seule voix à l'ordre de leur future souveraine. Celle-ci retourna à la gauche du Pharaon qui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Atem semblait déstabilisé devant la réaction de sa fiancée. Quand à moi, je m'auto-congratulai. J'avais décidément bien cerné cette fille. Malgré les difficultés (extrèmement nombreuses)que j'avais rencontré.

Tout le monde se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Le Pharaon s'assit sur son trône. Atem se mit, debout, à sa droite. Et Astarté s'assit sur des coussins de soie placés à la gauche du monarque à son attention. A leurs pieds se trouvaient tous les conseillers royaux. Prêtes, généraux, intendants, vizirset sans doutes d'autres dont je ne connaissais pas les fonctions.

Pendant des heures, les Prêtres affirmèrent que le soldat du Sud était possédé et qu'on ne pouvait se fier à ses dires. Les Généraux affirmèrent que si ces Démons existaient leurs armés n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Les intendants se lamentaient qu'une guerre ne pouvait pas commencer maintenant, le mariage était trop proche. Et tout ce beau monde caquetait en cœur créant un brouhaha assourdissant. Astarté semblait légèrement agacée. Atem ne portait aucune attention aux dires décousus de ses conseillers. Quand au Pharaon il écoutait calmement.

_-Mon fils_, dit soudain le souverain abandonnant l'idée d'écouter les conseillers qui se disputaient à présent comme s'ils étaient sur une place de marché, _que penses-tu de tout ça ? _

_-Je pense, Père, que nous devrions envoyer des éclaireurs au Sud pour voir ce qu'il en est. _

_-Et vous, mon enfant ?_ interrogea Pharaon en se tournant vers Astarté.

Elle mit quelques instants à répondre. Entre temps, les conseillers s'étaient souvenus d'où ils étaient et s'étaient soudain tus.

_-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe au Sud_, commença la Princesse d'une voix posée et charismatique. _Mais je sais ce qui se passe ici. Je sais qu'un homme est arrivé ici. Je sais qu'il était dans un état de fatigue que j'ai rarement – voire jamais – vu. J'en conclus donc, qu'il a vu quelque chose. Quelque chose qui a rendu pour lui légitime de voyager à perdre haleine, au détriment de son corps et de sa santé, pour venir nous prévenir. Il est venu nous apporter la nouvelle d'une attaque sans tenir compte de ce que ça pourrait lui coûter. Alors je pense que cette attaque était pour lui terrifiante. Et puis, il y a ces Démons…_

_-Fables !_ s'exclama un général, coupant la Princesse. _Ces Démons ne sont que fables._

_-Silence !_ rugit le Pharaon. _Votre future Reine parle. _

Le général sembla vouloir disparaître alors qu'Astarté reprenait comme si rien n'était.

_-Je pense pouvoir dire, au vu des blessures qu'avait cet homme, qu'il a bel et bien rencontré des êtres magiques. Les prêtresses d'Isis nous le confirmeront. Mais j'ai sentis de la magie dans les blessures de ce soldat. Ces coups et coupures ne venaient pas d'armes conventionnelles…_

_-Des Servants qui se rebelleraient ?_ proposa un intendant avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il ne semblait avoir aucune sympathie pour les monstres.

_-Non_, affirma la Princesse.

Elle se tut, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre. Elle reprit toutefois la parole.

_-La magie qui est la cause de ces blessures est plus noire que celle des Servants. Même les plus ténébreux d'entre eux n'ont pas une telle… je ne sais pas comment dire… noirceur. Cette magie n'est pas une Magie des Ténèbres. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce ?_ demanda un peu brutalement un prêtre.

_-En Irshary, nous avons une croyance qui veut qu'au-delà du Monde des Servants, au-delà du Royaume des Ténèbres, il existe une étendue. Un autre Monde… Un monde de « _Yuuw _»._

_-Yuuw ?_ releva le Pharaon.

_-Oui, il n'y a pas d'équivalent dans votre langue. Je pense que le meilleur que l'on puisse donner, bien qu'il soit un peut faible, est Chaos. _

_-Alors, selon vous, il existerait un Monde du Chaos._

_-Oui. En fait, selon la croyance, c'est pour cela qu'existerait le Royaume des Ombres. Il aurait pour fonction de dissuader les Hommes et les Servants d'entrer dans le Monde du Chaos. Ce serait en quelque sorte un garde-fou qui séparerait nos Mondes avec celui du Yuuw._

_-Quel rapport avec notre problème ?_ grinça un général.

_-Et bien, dans ce Monde errerait les âmes des inconscients n'ayant pas eut la prudence de rebrousser chemin malgré les mises en garde des Ombres. Ces âmes seraient, avec le temps, devenues tellement noires, qu'elles s'apparenteraient aujourd'hui avec les Démons de vos croyances. Mais surtout, elles nourriraient une autre puissance. Et cette puissance serait le Yuuw lui-même. Mais tout cela n'est que légende, moi-même je n'y porte qu'un crédit très limité. Cela dit, peu après ma naissance, je sais qu'un des grands Prophètes de la cour de mon père a prédit que le Yuuw ne se satisfaisait plus des seules âmes égarées dans son monde et qu'il avait dans l'idée de s'en prendre aux deux Mondes-Frères – c'est ainsi qu'il nommait notre Monde et celui des Servants. Personne, malgré son importance, n'a accordait de crédit à ses dires et il est partit vivre en ermite loin d'Irshary. Toutefois, après avoir sentit la magie qui émanait des blessures du soldat du Sud, j'en viens à me demander si toutes ces légendes ne serraient pas la réalité. _

Le silence suivit les déclarations de la Princesse, chacun méditant sur ses dires. Et c'est à cet instant qu'une jeune femme, sans doute une Prêtresse d'Isis d'après ses vêtements, accompagnée de son monstre entra. Elle se prosterna devant le Pharaon.

_-Pharaon, Prince, Princesse, j'ai le regret de vous dire que le soldat arrivé ce matin à la demande de la Princesse a entamé son voyage pour l'Autre-Monde (3) il y a peu. Il est à présent entre les mains de Nephthys (4). Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis ici, mais au sujet des blessures qu'ils portaient. Notre Grande Prêtresse en est venu à la conclusion qu'elles avaient été infligées par des créatures incroyablement maléfiques. Elle a donc demandé assistance aux autres Grandes Prêtresses. Celles d'Hathor, Maât et Bastet sont venues tout de suite. Et ensemble, elles en sont venues à la conclusion que ces blessures n'avaient pas été infligées par des Hommes, bien entendu, mais pas non plus par des Serviteurs ou même des Dieux. Elles pensent qu'il s'agit là de l'action de l'action d'une créature plus dangereuse encore. Le Yuuw. _

Un nouveau silence accueillit les paroles de la jeune femme. Le fait que les trois Grandes Prêtresses confirment les suppositions de la Princesse n'était en rien une bonne nouvelle.

_-Que proposent les divines adoratrices ?_ s'enquit le Pharaon.

_-Elles ont dit que la Princesse serait plus à même que moi à vous l'apprendre, Hemef._

Astarté fonça les sourcils et resta silencieuses de longues minutes alors que chacun attendait de l'entendre.

_-Certes, elles doivent songer à la Prophétie… mais…_

Elle s'interrompit, réfléchissant visiblement à la question.

_-Oui. En fait, il existe une Prophétie qui semble – selon nos sages – parler de ce qui est appelait la «_ Mosatleauw _». On pense que ce mot vient de la contraction de trois autres. Le mot «_ Mosahy _» qui signifie guerre, «_ Atlea _» qui veut dire lumière et Kuuw._

_-La Guerre de la Lumière et du Chaos_, traduit Atem.

_-Ou plutôt la Guerre de la Lumière contre du Chaos. Cette prophétie, comme la plupart, est assez vague mais elle fait état d'une guerre très violente avec de nombreux morts. Elle parle également d'un Elu qui vaincra le Mal. Seulement il y aura un prix élevé. Et ce prix sera la destruction de tout un peuple et la mort de l'être aimé par l'Elu. Quand à cet Elu, on ne sait pas comment il vaincra mais certains pensent qu'il laissera la vie dans ce combat…_

La tension dans la Salle du Trône (l'autre nom de la Grande Salle) était à son comble. Je me demandais silencieusement qui pouvait être l'Elu et le peuple détruit. Je savais que tout le monde était dans ce cas. Mais soudain, je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un rapport entre tout cela et le fait qu'Atem se soit retrouvé enfermé dans le puzzle du Millenium.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout cela n'annonçait rien de rassurant…

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Cinquième**

**§§**

_Chapitre suivant : ''Mariage'' : Pour le plus grand plaisir de certain et le malheur des autres, le mariage sera maintenu ! Mécontents en perspective._

* * *

Précisions sur le texte : 

(1) : d'après ce que je sais, dans les égyptiens anciens ne montaient pas les chevaux avant l'invasion perse. Mais comme ils le font dans la série j'avais oublié, rien d'étonnant donc à trouver des cavaliers dans les chapitres précédant. Et il est possible que pour des raisons quelconque j'utilise encore des cavaliers. Je souhaitais juste signaler qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur cette fois mais d'un choix.

(2) : cela signifie majesté en égyptien ancien.

(3) : le monde des morts bien entendu, rien à voir avec les Mondes dont a parlé Astarté plus tôt.

(4) : déesse égyptienne, épouse de Seth. Aide les morts à passer dans l'au-delà.


	6. Mariage

**Chapitre Sixième**

**Mariage**

Malgré les faits des semaines précédentes et les protestations générales (seule Astarté s'était tue), le Pharaon avait tenu à maintenir le mariage. Je me demandai si la Princesse n'avait pas protesté car c'était ce qu'elle voulait ou si c'était simplement qu'elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Toujours était-il, que pour le plus grand malheur d'Atem, le mariage allait avoir lieu. Dans ses appartements où s'affairaient une multitude de serviteurs de toute sorte, il soupira une fois de plus.

_-Sauf votre respect, Altesse_, intervint Joesis avec un sourire en coin, _vous ne partez pas au bagne ! Vous allez simplement épouser une des plus belles filles de l'Egypte voir de notre Monde… et des autres. _

_-Mais personne ne m'a demandé mon avis à moi !_

_-Un pharaon doit savoir faire des sacrifices_, observa avec sagesse la vieille nourrice.

_-Et coté sacrifice, celui-ci est quand même pas trop difficile à faire_, objecta le lieutenant. _Si vous voulez, on échange nos places !_

_-Si seulement je pouvais_, grinça le futur souverain entre ses dents.

Je songeais en souriant que cette discussion était l'illustration même du proverbe qui disait que l'herbe était toujours plus verte dans le pré d'en face. Chacun des deux amis pensait que sa vie serait meilleure s'il était l'autre. Ce dont, personnellement, je doutais.

Le Pharaon entra sur ces entrefaites.

_-Mon fils, es-tu prêt ?_

_-Presque Père. _

_-J'en suis heureux. Il est important pour moi de voir ton mariage avant d'aller rejoindre nos glorieux ancêtres autour de Râ._

_-Quoi ?_ s'exclama soudain Atem. _Vous n'allez pas bien Père ? Vous sentez vous partir ?_

_-Non mon fils_, répondit le monarque avec un sourire bienfaisant. _Mais avec cette guerre qui sait ce qui peut arriver…_

Visiblement le Pharaon s'inquiétait pour le futur. Mais en même temps, c'était bizarre, il semblait en paix avec lui-même. Mais avant que j'aie pu me pencher sur la question, le souverain sortit devant les yeux effarés des personnes présentes le puzzle du Millénium.

_-Voici mon présent de mariage mon enfant, la Pyramide de Millénium, puisse-t-elle t'aider à être le Pharaon que tu dois devenir. Car elle a de nombreux pouvoirs. Un jour sans doute feras-tu toute la lumière sur elle. Mais en attendant, elle saura, j'en suis sûr, t'être d'une aide précieuse. _

J'étais surpris des paroles énigmatiques du roi d'Egypte. Etait-il possible qu'il sache certaines choses relatives au futur ? Où est-ce simplement une façon d'aider son fils dans sa future charge ?

_-Allons-y_, ordonna le Pharaon, me tirant de mes pensées.

Atem avait autour du cou sa Pyramide et pour la première fois, je le vis réellement comme un Prince. Car il irradiait d'une noblesse qui ne pouvait être remise en cause. Il était bel et bien un Fils de la Lumière, descendant d'Horus.

Je regardais alors le cortège royal qui traversait la ville pour rejoindre le temple d'Isis. En tête marchaient Menetjem et Shabataka respectivement Grand Prêtre de Râ et d'Osiris, suivis par leurs monstres et les porteurs d'enseigne de leur dieux respectifs. S'en suivait le premier groupe de musicien. Venaient ensuite un premier groupe de soldat. Derrière eux marchaient Horemkaf, Grand Prêtre de Montou, le dieu guerrier à tête de faucon suivit par des guerriers arborant ladite tête de faucon ainsi que des monstres de type guerriers. Puis un autre groupe de musicien précédait Aménémès, Grand Prêtre d'Horus, et son monstre qui semblait être un superbe faucon argenté ainsi qu'Apriès, Premier Général de Pharaon dont le monstre était, comme on pouvait s'en douté, un Chevalier – le Chevalier en Epée pour être précis. Suivait un second groupe de soldats et monstres derrière lequel marchaient le Prince Atem avec son Magicien des Ténèbres et son Père avec son Lutin Sauvage. Ils étaient suivit par Joesis (avec le Chevalier Flamboyant) et ses compagnons de la Garde du Prince (et leurs monstres). Puis venaient des barques remplies des présents de mariage portées par des hommes à masques de chien. C'était le Grand Prêtre d'Anubis, Piânkhi, et son Loup Sombre qui fermait la marche avec son enseigne.

Alors que tout ce beau monde se rendait à grand bruit et sous les regards émerveillés de la foule au temple, je m'éclipsais pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au cortège de la Princesse qui avait le même point d'arrivé mais qui passait par l'autre coté de la ville.

Dans ce cortège c'était des musiciens qui ouvraient la marche. Suivaient les danseuses sacrées. Ensuite venait les Grandes Prêtresses : Tiyi adoratrice d'Isis, Semna de Bastet, Ténet d'Hathor, Tahoser de Nekhbet, Ahmès de Meretseger et Mayada de Maât entourant la Princesse Astarté. Chacune d'elles était accompagnée de son monstre, bien que je ne les connaisse pas tous. Quand au monstre d'Astarté, il était entouré d'une cape qui rendait impossible toute tentative de reconnaissance. A moins que ce soit normal… Elles étaient suivies par des danseuses d'Irshary et un second groupe de musiciens. Après tout ce beau monde venaient des jeunes filles de la noblesse tenant de nombreux animaux qui seraient offerts à la nouvelle reine, chevaux, oiseaux de toutes sortes, chats et même de plus gros félins suivaient donc ce cortège, éblouissant surtout les plus jeunes. Il y avait également, comme dans le cortège royal de nombreux domestiques. Je fus soudain frappé par quelque chose. Le cortège d'Astarté était entièrement féminin (même les musiciens étaient des musiciennes, il en allait de même pour les monstres) alors que celui d'Atem était entièrement masculin. Je ne savais pas quelle importance pouvait avoir cette coutume mais je la trouvais intéressante.

Selon la coutume (ou du moins ce que j'en savais) le groupe d'Atem serait le premier à arriver et il se passerait suffisamment de temps avant l'arrivée de celui d'Astarté pour que tout le monde prenne la place qu'il devrait occuper durant la cérémonie.

Juste avant l'arrivée de la Princesse et ses compagnes au temple, les danseuses d'Irshary passèrent devant leur souveraine et les prêtresses. Elles se fondirent au groupe des danseuses sacrées dans un but qui m'échappa. En effet j'avais pressé le pas pour rejoindre l'intérieur du temple. Le Prince était à sa place, prêt de la statue d'Isis. Devant lui se tenaient son père et les Grands Prêtres. Tout le monde regardait l'entrée principale par lequel le second cortège entrerait d'une minute à l'autre alors que par les entrées annexe le peuple se bouscule pour entrer. Je me plaçais non moins du Pharaon mais un peu à l'écart, à un endroit réservé aux Prêtres.

Entrèrent alors les musiciennes qui s'écartèrent sur les cotés du temple sans cesser de jouer. Apparurent alors les danseuses, sacrées ou irsharienne confondues. Elles dansaient en tenant entre elles des voiles aux couleurs vives interdisant de voir ce qui se passait derrière elles. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on les appréhendait car ils créaient un jeu de couleur complètement féerique. Celles qui n'avaient pas de voiles jetaient des pétales de fleurs et des plumes légères et colorées sur le sol. Arrivées devant le Prince les danseuses se mirent, comme l'avaient fait les musiciennes à se séparaient en deux groupes, chacun partant d'un coté du temple. Les voiles s'écartèrent alors et on eu l'impression que les rayons du soleil suivait le couloir qu'ils avaient ouvert. Et ce furent les Grandes Prêtresses et la Princesse qui apparurent aux yeux de tous.

Elles étaient toutes d'une beauté à couper le souffle, baignant dans une lumière féerique, mais Astarté éclipsait en beauté et en prestance toutes ses compagnes. Ceux, parmi le peuple et la noblesse, qui n'avait pas vu en elle une déesse lors de la fête de fiançailles, la virent clairement en cet instant. Elle s'avança vers son futur époux, laissant les adoratrices divines derrière elle. Je remarquais alors plusieurs choses dans sa tenue. On pouvait distinguer, bien qu'il ne fut pas mit en évidence, autour de son cou un pendentif représentant un dragon d'or entortillait autour d'une étoile de cristal. J'aurais juré avoir déjà vu un tel symbole quelque part sans parvenir à me souvenir où. Ensuite elle avait un bracelet d'or fin qui recouvrait à peu près la moitié de son avant-bras droit, montant le long de sa main et rejoignant la bague qu'elle portait au majeur. Et sur ce bracelet on pouvait voir le même œil qu'on retrouvait sur les objets du Millénium ainsi que divers symboles dont j'ignorais totalement la signification. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ce bijou n'était pas trop lourd. La finesse avec laquelle il avait été fait le rendait étonnement discret pour un ouvrage de cette taille.

S'en suivi le mariage dans les règles des deux jeunes gens.

Mais, alors que tout le monde allait se retirer pour créer un seul et unique cortège accompagnant les nouveaux mariés au Palais, un soldat fit irruption dans le temple.

_-Excusez moi, ô Pharaon, Prince, Princesse et vos Saintetés, mais nous sommes attaqués. Une armée sera sur nous dans moins de deux jours. Le peuple du Sud réclame de l'aide. _

Une tension palpable se répandit alors dans le temple. Il ne s'agissait guère là d'un bon augure.

_-Je suggère que l'armée parte sans plus tarder, Pharaon_, intervint Astarté, à présente coiffée de la couronne de vautour, symbole de la Grande Epouse Royale.

Sa voix musicale porta dans tout le temple, surprenant le peuple comme les nobles et ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

_-Tu te fais là la voix de la sagesse, mon enfant. Nos armées partiront dès que possible, commandées par mon fils, le Prince Atem. Dames Prêtresses, ma fille, auriez-vous la bonté de bénir leur départ ?_

Astarté regarda quelques instants ses Prêtresses avant de se retourner vers le Pharaon.

_-Ce sera un honneur pour nous._

Et c'est ainsi, de façon très peu habituelle que se termina le mariage de ce qui deviendraient plus tard le Pharaon et la Reine d'Egypte.

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Sixième**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Affrontement lumineux'' : Atem part en guerre et il rencontre quelques problèmes.**_


	7. Affrontement Lumineux

**Chapitre Septième**

**Affrontement lumineux**

Les soldats partirent rapidement après avoir reçu la bénédiction de leur Princesse et de ses Prêtresses. Atem en tête, ils s'élancèrent vers le Sud. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour les suivre. Je me retrouvais en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le penser dans un campement militaire visiblement égyptien en pleine nuit. Il me fallu quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Atem et ses hommes.

Ce bond dans le temps et l'espace me rappela brutalement que je n'étais pas acteur dans tout ce qui se passait dans cet espace-temps. Je n'étais qu'un spectateur regardant le film de la vie des habitants de ce temps. Et comme lorsqu'on regarde un film, je me déplaçai sans avoir mon mot à dire là où ma présence était nécessaire.

Je trouvai vite Atem, entouré des généraux de son père, de sa Garde et des monstres de chacune des personnes présentent. Ils étaient en train de parler de diverses stratégies d'attaque auxquelles je ne saisissais par grand-chose voir rien.

Des cris se firent soudain entendre à l'extérieur de la tente de commandement. Atem bondit dehors avec une vitesse et une souplesse qui m'étonnèrent.

_-Hemef ! On nous attaque !_ cria quelqu'un.

Le Prince ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_-Joesis, toi et ton escadron préparez-vous, nous allons partir. Général Nesimoutou, préparez l'infanterie. Que les Prêtres se tiennent également prêts ! Les autres nous suivront le plus vite possible. Nous partons !_

_-Oui, Prince._

En quelques minutes, tout le monde était prêt. L'infanterie à pied et les Prêtres en chars suivaient Atem et sa garde qui étaient les seuls à monter leur chevaux comme le voulait la tradition (1). Ils s'élancèrent tous dans le désert vers un point que je ne pouvais pas identifier.

Je me sentis alors soulevé du sol par une force invisible. Et très vite je me retrouvais dans le ciel à survoler l'armée. Ce qui allait s'avérer très pratique pour appréhender la bataille elle-même. Mais pour le moment, je ne voyais absolument pas l'ennemi. Pourtant en regardant Atem j'avais la certitude qu'il savait parfaitement où se tenaient ses adversaires. Je me rappelais alors qu'Astarté avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'être fortement maléfique et qu'Atem étant un magicien, il devait les sentir.

La suite me donna raison. En effet, le Prince ordonna à ses hommes de s'arrêter. Et quelques secondes plus tard des êtres émergèrent d'une dune, se trouvant face, à quelques mètres près, à l'armée d'Egypte. Je dis des êtres car on ne pouvait pas consciemment appeler des choses de Hommes. Bien qu'ils avaient du en être autrefois. Mais à présent, leurs visages étaient tellement déformés qu'il aurait été impossible de savoir quels avaient été leurs traits. Déformés par la haine, la peur, la colère ou la jalousie. Il émanait d'eux une noirceur à coté de laquelle le Royaume des Ombres semblait accueillant et lumineux. Je comprenais alors ce qu'Astarté avait voulu dire en disant que « chaos » n'était pas la bonne traduction… Et l'armée égyptienne semblait elle aussi en prendre conscience.

Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures donnant l'avantage aux soldats de Yuuw. Ceux-ci s'élancèrent dans un cri inhumain sur les égyptiens. La plupart des soldats, en rien préparés à un tel combat, fuirent rapidement. Et la panique étant communicative, il ne resta bientôt qu'Atem, sa garde, cinq Prêtres et une dizaine de soldats peu gradé. Le Prince serra les dents, en colère.

Je remarquai alors avec surprise qu'un des Prêtres encore présent – visiblement rattaché au culte d'Horus – portait un bijou qui m'était bien connu : l'Anneau du Millénium.

C'était étrange. Les objets du Millénium semblaient apparaître peu à peu sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Peut-être n'avait-il pas conscience de ce qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Pourtant, le Pharaon avait l'air de savoir de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'il avait remis la Pyramide à Atem…

Je ne pus pas pousser mes réflexions bien plus loin. L'épée d'Atem venait de traverser de part en part un de ces êtres sans lui infliger le moindre dégât.

_-Que Montou nous vienne en aide_, murmura un soldat sans pour autant quitter sa position.

Deux de ses compagnons tombèrent dans un cri de douleur. Leurs monstres se volatilisèrent, comme déchiré. Je compris qu'une fois leurs maîtres tuaient ils étaient détruits.

_-Que les soldats reculent !_ ordonna Atem. _On ne peut pas les vaincre avec des armes !_

Le Prêtre à l'Anneau du Millénium s'avança à la hauteur de son Prince. Il mit une main sur son Anneau et tendit l'autre vers les êtres. Et des éclairs s'échappèrent alors de ses doigts tendus, détruisant les ennemis qu'ils touchaient et éblouissant les autres.

_-La lumière !_ cria un Prêtre. _Ils craignent la lumière !_

Atem ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Un Prêtre venait de passer… Le Prince ferma les yeux et une aura rouge feu dans laquelle se perdaient des étincelles blanches l'entoura. Et alors, le corps du futur Pharaon devint lumineux. Il devint lui-même une lumière d'une pureté étonnante. On ne distinguait plus que ses yeux couleur améthyste, tout le reste n'était plus que lumière pure. Et cet éclat détruit les êtres du Yuuw. Les rares qui en réchappèrent prirent la fuite vitesse grand V. Mais la lumière qui entourait Atem ne disparu pas pour autant.

_-Mes félicitations Altesse_, objecta le Prêtre à l'Anneau.

Je devinais un sourire sur le visage de Prince.

_-Et mes remerciements. Quel est ton nom ?_

_-Snéfrou, sire. _

_-Et bien Snéfrou, sache que tu as ma reconnaissance et mon amitié pour ton courage et ta bravoure. _

_-C'est un honneur. _

Atem se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes. Il ne restait plus que deux Prêtres (Snéfrou compris), un soldat et cinq membres de la Garde

_-Vous tous, sachez qu'une fois rentrés vous serez couvert de gloire. Quand aux déserteurs, ils seront châtiés. A présent, rentrons à la cité royale. J'aspire à retrouver la quiétude de notre ville._

Les paroles rencontrèrent une approbation générale.

§§

Le petit groupe des guerriers avait rejoint le camp avant de partir vers le palais qui se trouvait à plusieurs jours de cheval de là.

Ils arrivaient en vu lorsque Joesis se pencha vers Atem.

_-Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours lumineux ?_

Il fallait dire que même si le Prince d'Egypte n'était plus entièrement fait de lumière et qu'on pouvait à présent distinguer ses traits à travers l'éclat dont il irradiait, il restait tout de même très lumineux.

_-C'est à cause de la magie que j'ai utilisé, j'en ai encore pour un jour ou deux à être un luciole. _

Joesis eut un sourire qui interpella visiblement son ami.

_-Et épargne moi tes commentaires veux-tu._

_-Comment ça, mes commentaires pertinents te gênerait-il ?_ s'exclama le lieutenant avec un air surpris.

_-Pertinents, ça reste à voir. _

_-Alors là, tu me déçois Atem ! Vraiment, je suis vraiment déçu ! _

Sur ces paroles, Joesis leva le nez, pris un air de vierge effarouché et s'éloigna d'un Atem qui avait de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire – ce qui aurait fait un peu désordre au milieu d'une armée. Snéfrou, qui cheminait près de son futur souverain souriait, visiblement amusé. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la ville, victorieux.

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Septième**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Yami'' : Epuisé par les derniers évènements, Atem va s'offrir un peu de répit… et peut-être même plus.**_

* * *

Notes :

(1) : encore une des nombreuses traditions tout droit sorties de mon imagination. J'espère que les puristes ne m'en voudront pas trop mais mes connaissances en l'Egypte ancienne étant limitées, je brode.


	8. Yami

**Chapitre Huitième**

**Yami**

Cette fois, il n'en pouvait plus. Ça se voyait. Autrefois la seule présence de sa sœur aurait pu le calmer, lui rappeler ses devoirs. Mais elle n'était plus là. Et cette constatation ne faisait qu'ajouter au nombre grandissant des choses qui s'acharnaient contre lui.

Atem n'en pouvait réellement plus. Tout l'énervait, il étouffait. Même Joesis n'arrivait à l'aider. Peut-être parce que l'officier n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui agitait son Prince. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais j'en avais tout de même une idée. Je me souvenais de l'air inquiet d'Astarté lorsqu'elle avait vu son époux revenir étincelant de lumière. Elle avait ordonné qu'on veuille sur lui. J'en déduisais donc – mais ce n'était que pure spéculation – que la magie utilisée par Atem n'avait pas pour effet de le rendre seulement lumineux.

Bref, il était à bout. Son mariage – dont, il le disait bien, il n'avait jamais voulu. L'attaque qui avait suivit – où les trois quarts des soldats s'étaient enfuis. L'attitude étrange de son épouse – il fallait bien admettre qu'Astarté n'était pas commune. Tout semblait se liguer contre lui. A ces dires bien sûr. Quoique je fus d'accord au sujet de la désertion.

Enfin, c'était pour cela qu'il marchait d'un pas vif vers l'écurie. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à sortir.

En raison de leur très matinale (le soleil était en train de se lever) il n'y avait personne dans les écuries royales. Atem se dirigea sans hésitation vers Flèche, son étalon. Une bête superbe. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant un box vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Une jument de race aurait du se trouver là. Une jument à la robe ébène avec une étoile blanche immaculée sur le chanfrein. Etoile, la monture préférée de la Princesse, offerte par le Pharaon pour leurs fiançailles.

Finalement, après avoir seller lui-même son cheval, Atem partit. Il galopa longtemps, savourant l'air qui battait son visage. Il adorait ça, ça se voyait. Et Flèche semblait lui aussi apprécier la balade.

Puis il arriva en vue d'une ville portuaire.

_« Vous ne devriez pas, Maître. La magie de Lumière brouille votre esprit. »_

Atem soupira en se tournant vers son Magicien des Ténèbres qui venait d'apparaître à ses cotés.

_-Je sais… mais j'ai besoin d'air. De cesser d'être le Prince. Rien qu'une journée. Comprend moi mon ami. _

_« Je vous comprends. Mais soyez prudent. »_

Le fils du Pharaon sourit avant de talonner Flèche pour qu'il reparte en direction de la ville. Arrivé en périphérie de la cité, il descendit de sa monture et prit son autre apparence. Il laissa l'étalon dans un pré après avoir lancer plusieurs sorts pour le protéger des voleurs et autres personnes mal attentionnées. Il sentait à ses cotés le Magicien des Ténèbres. Je le sentais aussi. L'inquiétude de son ami fit sourire Atem.

Le Prince se mêla à la foule dense et compacte. La ville était en pleine effervescence. Le Grand marché ce tenait ce jour-là. J'eu donc le plaisir de voir la moitié de la population égyptienne me passer à travers. Sensation très désagréable, je signale. J'eu envie d'en assommer un ou deux mais je m'abstins, notamment parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire… Mais revenons en à Atem. Il venait de heurter violemment quelqu'un. La personne en question (que je ne voyais pas vraiment à cause de la foule) tomba durement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

_-Je suis désolé_, fit rapidement et sincèrement Atem. _Vous allez bien ?_

Je remarquai alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever que sa ''victime'' était une jeune fille de son âge (environ 17 ans). Elle était jolie, la peau halée, les cheveux châtains, les yeux bruns marbrés d'un noir grisonnant. Elle sourit.

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien_.

Mais contrairement à ses dires elle ne devait pas aller si bien que ça car elle saignait au niveau du coude.

_-Vous devriez aller voir un Prêtre ou un guérisseur pour votre blessure…_ objecta le Prince.

_-Mais non, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez dont pas. _

Comme pour illustrer ses dires elle remit son panier à son bras. Hélas, la blessure, même n'étant pas grave, devait être douloureuse car elle grimaça. Atem sourit avec un air entendu alors que son interlocutrice ne semblait guère ravie de la situation. Devant sa moue, le Prince éclata de rire. Elle prit un air vexé avant de se mettre à rire elle aussi. Finalement, Atem prit son panier.

_-Puisque vous refusez d'aller voir quelqu'un, je vais vous aider à faire votre marché_, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, le regardant amusée.

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi, puisque c'est la volonté des Dieux_, pouffa-t-elle. _Je m'appelle Stellane, et vous ?_

Il ouvrit la bouche et jeréalisai avec inquiétude qu'il allait dire son véritablement nom. Mais soudain il sembla se souvenir à temps qu'il était sous une fausse apparence.

_-Yami, je m'appelle Yami._

J'étais soulagé. J'imaginais mal la réaction de cette foule, si elle avait apprit qui était réellement Atem... et la réaction du Pharaon lorsqu'il l'aurait apprit. Bref, on était passé près de la catastrophe. La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça était que le Prince semblait aller mieux.

A ma grande surprise, et celle d'Atem, les achats de sa protégée étaient plus ceux d'une magicienne que d'une fille du peuple. Mais il resta silencieux. Quand à moi, même si j'avais dit quelque chose personne ne m'aurait entendu !

Finalement, malgré une entrée en matière assez désastreuse, « Yami » et Stellane semblèrent très bien s'entendre. Si bien qu'après le marché de la jeune femme fini, ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au soir, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils ne se quittèrent que lorsque Stellane déclara devoir rentrer chez elle sans plus tarder. Elle salua Atem et s'en fut.

Le Prince rejoint alors sans se presser le lieu où il avait laissé Flèche.

_-Tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire_, objecta-t-il.

_« En effet, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Mais, au risque de vous déplaire, je me dois de vous rappeler que vous êtes marié, Altesse. Est-il vraiment judicieux que vous vous entichiez de cette jeune femme ? »_ observa le Magicien des Ténèbres alors que nous étions en route pour le palais.

_-M'enticher ? Tu exagères ! Elle est sympathique, voilà tout. _

Le monstre secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres et ne fit plus de commentaires.

Lorsqu'Atem ramena Flèche à l'écurie, je remarquai la présence d'Etoile qui mangeait paisiblement du foin qui venait visiblement de lui être donné. Je me demandais où elle pouvait bien être le matin, mais cette question ne revêtant pour moi pas un intérêt primordial, je passai vite à autre chose…

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Huitième**

**§§**

_**Prochain chapitre : ''Rencontres Illicites'' : Encore un chapitre court. La relation entre « Yami » et Stellane se profile, Joesis s'en mêle et rencontre une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revoir.**_


	9. Rencontres Illicites

**Chapitre Neuvième**

**Rencontres Illicites**

Le lendemain, malgré les protestations du Magicien des Ténèbres, Atem retourna dans la petite ville. Le monstre semblait avoir raison dans son analyse des sentiments du Prince. Je notais que, cette fois, Etoile se trouvait à l'écurie. J'en concluais donc que l'absence de la jument la vieille ne valait pas la peine de retenir mon attention.

Après moult recherches, le Prince finit par retrouver Stellane. Elle semblait heureuse de le revoir. Etrangement, la jeune femme n'avait rien à faire de spécial ce jour-là. D'ailleurs je me demandais un instant pourquoi elle était là, bien que la raison soit sans doute la même que celle d'Atem.

Ils se baladèrent ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Atem avait l'air mieux, mais sans savoir pourquoi j'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Comme un sentiment de rejet. Quelque chose chez la jeune paysanne ne me plaisait guère. Comme si elle n'était pas honnête. Comme si son sourire et sa bonne humeur apparente n'étaient qu'une façade. C'était comme de voir une scène, de sentir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais de ne pas réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais la réponse à mes soupçons au bout de la langue mais elle refusait obstinément de sortir. J'observais Stellane à la recherche d'informations mais soudain, mon pressentiment disparu comme il était venu. Je ne comprenais pas. Je regrettais d'être un simple esprit et de ne pas pouvoir demander de l'aide à Atem pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je me sentais un peu seul sans lui à mes côtés. Mais le Prince qui évoluait dans ce monde semblait tellement du Pharaon que je connaissais. J'avais du mal à réellement cerner ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'égyptien.

Pendant le mois qui suivit Atem et Stellane se virent fréquemment. La paysanne se révéla être une fille assez simple, avec son franc parlé et d'une grande droiture. Le Prince et elle devinrent du plus en plus complices. Et plus jamais je ne ressentis ce rejet de la jeune femme. Mais pourtant, je vis bien qu'elle restait distante, comme si elle refusait de réellement s'attacher à « Yami ». Comme si quelque chose l'obligeait à brider une partie d'elle-même, à la laisser cachée pour que le Prince ne la voit pas.

Le temps passa. Après maintes difficultés, Joesis parvint à découvrir ce que lui cachait Atem. Si bien, que ce jour là, après en avoir longuement parlé avec Stellane, le Prince avait décidé d'emmener son ami avec lui.

D'ailleurs, lorsque nous arrivâmes, Stellane était avec une amie. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient avec animation d'un sujet qui semblait contrarier l'amie de « Yami ». L'espace d'un instant, elle me paru différente. Plus sérieuse, plus majestueuse… plus inquiétante.

Cette fille demeurait pour moi une source d'inquiétude.

Mais Joesis (dont l'apparence avait été modifiée par Atem) ne me laissa pas le temps de ressasser mes pensées.

_-Toi !_ s'exclama-t-il, reconnaissant subitement la compagne de Stellane.

Je souris en me souvenant à mon tour d'elle. Il s'agissait de la femme qui avait remit – de façon un peu brutale – l'officier à sa place après qu'il l'ait bousculé au marché des mois auparavant.

Le reste de la journée passa dans la bonne humeur, Joesis et sa tortionnaire se chamaillant pour un oui et pour un non. Stellane les regardant avec un léger sourire amusé. Et Atem semblant affligé même si je pensais qu'il était également amusé.

Mais je ne sus pas comment, mais je sentis qu'une partie du Prince pensait que cette vie était tellement plus agréable que la sienne. Qu'une partie de lui-même aurait désiré devenir Yami et oublier Atem.

J'en étais désolé.

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Neuvième**

**§§**

_**Prochain chapitre : ''Le Chevalier du Dragon'' : Pas mal de révélations sur le Chevalier du Dragon et Astarté.**_

_**Un chapitre très court. Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres longs avec cette histoire… Dites moi si c'est gênant !**_

_**Sol'Leto**_


	10. Le Chevalier du Dragon

**Chapitre Dixième**

**Le Chevalier du Dragon**

Ce jour là Atem était parti avec sa garde en visite auprès d'un des vassaux de son père. J'avais donc décidé – et rien ne s'était opposé à ce choix – de ne pas le suivre et de reporter mon attention sur mes recherches à propos du Chevalier du Dragon. Recherches qui j'avais légèrement (voire beaucoup) négligées ces derniers temps.

Je partais donc d'un pas vif vers le Grand Palais du Dragon. Mais, une fois de plus, celui-ci était complètement vide. Je m'arrêtais devant la statue d'or et d'ivoire. Elle semblait luire d'une aura bienveillante et triste à la fois. Cela ne m'aurait pas réellement surpris de voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cette statue avait toutefois un effet apaisant que je ne pus qu'apprécier.

Mes pensées vagabondèrent, mélangeant tout ce que j'avais appris depuis mon arrivée dans ce pays. La mort d'Iranya, l'arrivée d'Astarté, la ressemblance entre la fausse apparence de Joesis et de Joey, Mayada le sosie de Maï, Stellane qui semblait si mystérieuse, les sentiments d'Atem pour elle, la curieuse relation entre le Pharaon et la Princesse, l'apparition soudaine et aléatoire des objets du Millénium ou encore la mystérieuse Chevalier du Dragon. Tant d'interrogations sans réponse. J'avais l'impression que plus je cherchais des explications, plus les questions se faisaient nombreuses.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par l'entrée de quelqu'un dans la pièce.

_-Princesse Astarté !_ m'exclamai-je pour moi-même, surpris de sa présence.

Elle sourit.

_-Encore toi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Tu n'es pas avec le Prince ?_

Je restais sans voix. Comme si mon cerveau refusait d'assimiler les informations qui lui arrivaient.

_-Vous êtes le Chevalier du Dragon_, dis-je, mettant des mots sur ma pensées.

_-En effet._

Elle m'avait répondu avec le calme qui la caractérisait et dont je ne l'avais jamais vu se défaire. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que les évènements gisaient sur elle sans jamais avoir du réel impact.

_-Mais enfin_, m'exclamai-je énervé par son comportement, _pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Toute l'Egypte attend le retour du Chevalier entre ces murs !_

_-Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte. Pour eux, j'ai tué la Princesse durant le Duel…_

_-Mais non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, j'étais là, je l'ai bien vu !_

_-Si tu étais là, tu dois te souvenir qu'il y avait un dôme autour de nous et que par conséquent… _

_-… personne n'a vu ce qui s'était passé. _

_-Parfaitement. A leurs yeux, je suis donc coupable de la mort d'Iranya. Il n'y a que toi – qui ne peut pas le répéter – et moi qui avons vu la scène. Comment, dans ces conditions, me disculper ? _

_-Alors personne ne sait qui tu es._

_-Le Pharaon le sait. Après le combat, nous nous sommes parlé et je lui ai raconté plus ou moins en détails ce qui s'était passé. J'ai fait passé ça pour un accident et me suis platement excusée. J'ai mis ma vie entre ses mains pour réparer mon forfait. Il aurait pu la prendre ce jour là, mais il a préféré obtenir de moi la promesse qu'un an plus tard je serais fiancée au Prince Atem. Je suis la seule héritière du royaume de Irshary – pour le plus grand malheur de mon père – donc grâce à ce mariage Egypte et Irshary ne ferons bientôt qu'un. Le Pharaon est quelqu'un d'avisé, et moi j'y ai vu mon intérêt. Non seulement je vais devenir la Reine du royaume le plus puissant du monde, mais ainsi il sera en mon pouvoir de retrouver le responsable de la mort d'Iranya… et le dénommé Seto pour qui j'ai un message. _

–_Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?_

–_Non, hélas, il semblerait qu'il est disparu juste après la mort de la princesse si bien que je n'ai pas pu lui délivrer l'ultime message d'Iranya. _

–_Vous devriez tout dire à Atem ! _m'exclamai-je. Il pourrait vous aider.

Elle secoua la tête tristement.

–_Je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui annoncer ça en face. Il n'a déjà pas une grande affection pour moi, mais s'il savait que je suis la femme a qui il voue une haine éternelle, imagine ce qui se passerait. Le Pharaon m'a pardonné de lui avoir prit sa fille, mais le Prince ne me pardonnera pas de lui avoir prit sa sœur. Et je le comprends. D'autant plus que je n'ai même pas été capable de réalisé ses dernières volontés. C'est pitoyable ! Je suis ici depuis des mois et malgré toutes mes recherches, je n'ai rien découvert ! Absolument rien !_

–_Je peux vous aider, moi !_

Elle sourit.

–_J'accepterai cette aide avec plaisir, mais c'est trop risqué. Je t'ai déjà dit que tes actes ne doivent pas influer sur le cours des choses ici, sans quoi tu risques de changer ton futur. Toutefois, je doute que cette petite discussion puisse changer gr chose, du moment que tu ne me révèle rien de crucial…_

–_Princesse…_

Elle leva la main pour m'arrêter.

–_Je t'en pris, appelle moi Astarté, pas besoin d'être protocolaire lorsqu'on est invisible, tu ne crois pas ?_

–_Alors appelez moi…_

–_Non, _me coupa-t-elle_, ne me dit pas ton nom, il vaut mieux que je l'ignore au cas ou nous nous rencontrions dans ton futur._

Je doutais que ce soit le cas mais je me disais qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Après tout, si Atem était dans mon espace-temps, pourquoi pas elle ?

–_Je t'appellerais Haïbel si tu veux bien. _

–_Haïbel ?_

–_Oui, c'est une contraction du mot ''Haï'' qui dans la langue de mes ancêtres signifie ami et du mot ''Abeloch'' qui dans cette même langue veut dire ombres._

–_Un ami des ombres ? Ca illustre bien la situation, _ris-je._ Appelez moi ainsi !_

_Elle sourit. Je la regardai, heureux de voir pour la première fois, son visage exprimer un sentiment qui semblait véritable. C'est alors qu'une question me brûla les lèvres._

–_Vous n'êtes pas triste ici, loin de votre pays, avec Atem qui… hum… comment dire ?... vous délaisse légèrement ?_

–_Joli pléonasme. Non, je ne suis pas triste. De plus je fais mon devoir. Tu dois savoir que mon père n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appelé un bon roi. C'est même un roi malveillant. Cette alliance avec l'Egypte est une chance pour mon peuple, tous leurs espoirs sont tournés vers moi, et je tiens à être digne de cette confiance. En outre, mon père n'a jamais été très délicat avec moi… hum… Enfin, c'est un plaisir de connaître le Pharaon, c'est un roi calme et avisé qui ne tranchera pas la tête de son épouse sous prétexte qu'elle lui a donné une fille et non un fils. Bref, c'est un souverain formidable. Et je suis convaincue qu'Atem en deviendra un à son tour lorsque son heure sera venue. _

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Dixième**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Le Secret de Stellane'' : La lumière est enfin faites sur la jolie Stellane… et la vérité ne plait pas guère à Atem !**_


	11. Le Secret de Stellane

**Chapitre Onzième**

**Le Secret de Stellane**

Après avoir discuté toute la journée de la veille avec Astarté, j'éprouvais des remords en suivant Joesis et Atem pour rejoindre Stellane. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du rendez-vous, cette dernière nous attendait, visiblement soucieuse. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne nous remarqua pas. Son visage était tendu et elle faisait les cent pas. A n'en pas douter quelque chose la préoccupait.

–_Stellane ?_

La voix d'Atem la sortit si brusquement de ses considérations, qu'elle sursauta et j'eu l'impression de sentir l'air vibrer autour d'elle une fraction de seconde. Je fronçais les sourcils. Etait-elle une magicienne ou cette vibration était-elle le fruit de mon imagination ?

–_Oh, Yami, pardon… je… je réfléchissais. _

–_Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller_, objecta le Prince. _Tu as un problème ?_

–_Non… _

Elle se tut un moment avant de rectifier :

–_En fait, oui. En quelque sorte. _

Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre sous lequel elle nous avait attendu et poussa un long soupir.

–_Les moments que j'ai passé avec vous étaient très agréables et ils m'ont permis d'oublier mes problèmes, d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Croyez moi, c'était très agréable et je ne les effacerais pour rien au monde, mais… Mais je ne peux pas continuer à être quelqu'un d'autre…_

Petit à petit, durant l'explication de la jeune femme, j'avais vu Atem pâlir.

–_Je… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre_, admit doucement Joesis.

Stellane eut un sourire triste et secoua la tête.

–_Il vaut mieux qu'il en soit ainsi_, dit-elle en un murmure. _Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est…_

–_Que c'est quoi ?_ s'exclama Atem. _Bon sang comment peux-tu nous dire de bute en blanc que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit sans même nous donner d'explications ?_

–_Yami_, fit-elle dans un soupir presque suppliant.

–_Explique moi !_

Sans tenir compte des paroles du Prince, la jeune femme se tourna en direction du soleil qui commençait à disparaître dans les dunes.

–_Que veux-tu que je t'explique Yami ?_ murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. _Je n'avais rien prévu de tout ça. C'est arrivé sans que je le souhaite. Mais rien de tout ça n'est réel. _

Atem ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un cri d'effroi lui coupa la parole. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Stellane courrait en direction du bruit. Elle s'immobilisa au sommet d'une dune, figée.

–_Des âmes damnées_, grinça-t-elle alors que le Prince arrivait à sa hauteur. _Que font-elles autant à l'intérieur des terres ?_

En effet, en contre bas quatre soldats de Yuuw étaient en train de se disputer la carcasse d'un cheval alors que six autres lançaient des regards lourds de sens sur une femme et son fils.

Stellane se tourna vivement vers un couple qui semblait être arrivé sur les lieux en même temps qu'elle.

–_Allez prévenir Pharaon_, leur ordonna-t-elle. _Vite !_

Surpris et terrorisés les deux jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

Puis la jeune femme s'élança. Atem tenta en vain de la retenir alors qu'elle dévalait la dune pour atterrir entre les âmes damnées et leurs deux proies. Le Prince lui cria de revenir sans succès. Il savait pour les avoir affrontés (et j'en avait également conscience) que les soldats du Yuuw étaient dangereux, et qu'à une contre dix, la jeune fille avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Quand bien même Atem et Joesis seraient-ils allés lui prêter main forte, leurs chances de victoire auraient été des plus mince. Malgré tout, le Prince tenta de la rejoindre. Son officier l'en empêcha.

–_Tu ne peux rien faire Atem !_ s'exclama-t-il. _C'est trop risqué. Il pourrait te tuer !_

–_Mais ils vont la tuer si on ne fait rien !_

Sans tenir compte des protestations de son futur souverain, Joesis l'empêcha de rejoindre Stellane. Les âmes damnées regardaient cette dernière avec amusement.

–_Pour qui te prends-tu, humaine, pour oser nous barrer la route ? _

–_Je me nomme Thverr Yu Fornthëis, pour vous servir_, répliqua-t-elle avec une légère révérence.

J'ignore ce que « Thverr Yu Fornthëis » pouvait bien signifier, mais le visage déjà torturé de l'être se tordit dans un rictus affreux et terrifiant. Il poussa un cri de fureur avant de se ruer accompagné de ses semblables sur Stellane. Celle-ci plia légèrement les jambes, comme prête à subir l'impact. Je me demandais un instant si elle n'était pas folle. Mais au dernier moment, elle plaça son bras droit devant son visage. Je sursautais en reconnaissant le bijou qu'elle portait. Il s'agissait du bracelet d'Astarté ! Celui-ci se mit à émettre une lumière aveuglante qui força les âmes damnées à reculer. Mais contrairement à ce qui s'était passé lors du combat contre Atem et son armée, elles ne furent pas vaincue.

–_Qui es-tu Magicienne ?_ hurla un des soldats de Yuuw.

–_Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_ renchérit-elle.

–_Ce pays deviendra bientôt un champ de ruine sur lequel régnera notre maître ! Vous ne serez plus rien !_

La délectation des âmes damnées à cette idée était palpable et me donna la nausée.

–_Cette terre ne sera jamais votre !_ assura Stellane.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, les âmes damnées s'élancèrent à nouveau vers la jeune femme. A nouveau, elle se protégea à l'aide du bracelet. Mais cette fois, un des soldats, lui saisit le bras. Avec une force surhumaine, il l'envoya voler contre un rocher. Elle rencontra la roche dans un cri de douleur et retomba mollement sur le sable.

La voyant ainsi à terre, les âmes damnées furent prises d'un éclat de rire dément qui me fit froid dans le dos alors qu'Atem se débattait contre la poigne de Joesis pour aller l'aider.

C'est alors que, à la surprise générale, elle se releva. Je me figeais en la voyant. Ses cheveux avaient prit une teinte bleue nuit et ses yeux étaient d'un gris envoûtant. Ce n'était plus Stellane qui se tenait là, pleine de sang et de terre dans des vêtements déchirés, mais bel et bien Astarté.

–_Tu es résistante l'humaine_, admit une âme damnée.

_-Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! _souffla-t-elle. _Uranie !_

La Maîtresse des Etoiles apparu aux cotés de la Princesse avant de s'élancer, une épée à la main, vers un des soldats de Yuuw. Un combat s'engagea mais Astarté n'y prêta guère d'attention. En effet, deux âmes damnées s'étaient élancées vers elle. La jeune femme les évita de justesse et répliqua en leur lançant deux sphères de lumières incandescentes en pleine figure. Une d'entre elles tomba à terre alors que l'autre titubait dangereusement.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Stellane se changer en sa femme, Atem s'était figé lui aussi. Son visage était devenu inexpressif, seuls ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Je devais admettre qu'il était inquiétant comme ça. Joesis l'avait lâché.

–_Les soldats arrivent_… avait-il murmuré.

Sans un mot, le Prince avait repris sa véritable apparence et rendu la sienne à son ami.

Astarté venait de repousser deux nouveaux assaillants et Uranie d'en détruire un. Mais il était clair que la Princesse était en position de faiblesse. Trois âmes damnées l'attaquèrent. A bout de force, elle ne put qu'en repousser une. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant selon toute vraisemblance l'impact avec les deux autres. Mais il ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le Magicien des Ténèbres était devant elle, la protégeant des attaques. Je la vit clairement soulagée. Les soldats arrivèrent et après quelques minutes de combat, les soldats de Yuuw, déjà malmenés par la Princesse, furent vaincus.

Pourtant je vis le visage d'Astarté perdre subitement toutes ses couleurs. Et lorsque j'en cherchais la cause, je remarquai le regard qu'Atem lui lançait. Inconsciemment je fis un pas en arrière. Ce regard était terrifiant.

Astarté fut directement reconduite dans ses appartements et avant même qu'elle ne soit soignée, Atem fit irruption dans ses appartements.

–_Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?_ s'écria le Prince, me prenant de court.

Même le plus stupide des idiots n'aurait eu aucun mal à voir qu'il était hors de lui.

–_Vous avez faillit vous faire tuer ! Mais que faisiez-vous hors du palais ? Êtes-vous folle ?_

–_Je vous pris de m'excuser. Cela ne se reproduira pas… _souffla Astarté, la tête basse.

–_Ca, vous pouvez en être sure ! Ca ne se reproduira pas ! A partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes confinée au palais ! Vous n'irez nulle part sans qu'un de mes soldats vous accompagne !_

La Princesse releva la tête pour protester mais Atem plongea son regard dans le sien, lui intimant le silence.

–_Et ceci est non négociable_, conclut-il avant de sortir.

Astarté se laissa tomber sur son lit.

–_Ca va ?_ m'enquis-je doucement.

–_Oui, merci Haïbel,_ souffla-t-elle. _Je vais bien…_

Pourtant, une larme solitaire s'échappa et courut sur le visage de la jeune femme… Pourquoi Atem avait-il réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi…

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Onzième**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Adieu Père'' : Dire adieu n'est jamais facile… Mais pour Atem et Astarté le temps est venu.**_


	12. Adieu Père

**Chapitre Douzième**

**Adieu Père…**

Astarté me faisait de la peine. Elle tournait comme un lion en cage, constamment flanquée de ses deux « gardes du corps » qui tenaient plus pour elle de geôliers que de protecteurs. La présence des soldats l'empêcher d'aller au Grand Palais du Dragon sans soulever des interrogations qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle passait donc son temps dans ses appartements ou dans les jardins des femmes (deux lieux où les gardes ne pouvaient la suivre).

–_Je n'en peux plus !_ me dit-elle en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. _Ces deux espèces de…_

Son visage se contracta de colère.

–_Si mon rôle de Princesse d'Egypte et d'Irshary ne m'en empêchait pas, je te jure que cela aurait fait un moment que je leur aurais dit ma façon de penser ! Je m'étouffe à ne rien pouvoir faire ! Je déteste ça !_

Avant de la connaître, j'avais toujours cru Astarté imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais depuis que j'avais appris son secret, j'avais découvert qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade, et qu'au contraire, elle était particulièrement sensible. Et la punition d'Atem semblait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Uranie apparue, tentant d'apaiser sa maîtresse sans toutefois rencontrer plus de succès que moi.

–_Mais enfin_, s'exclama la Princesse, _j'ai fait une erreur, je suis d'accord, mais ça fait un mois ! Un mois qu'il ne m'a pas adresser la parole ! Par Maât, je n'ai pas mérité cela !_

J'avais tenté de lui dire qu'Atem et Yami n'était qu'une seule et même personne mais elle avait refusé de m'entendre, me répétant que je ne devais pas interférer avec le déroulement de l'histoire. Je voyais pourtant sur son visage, lorsque nous en parlions, qu'elle aurait voulu savoir ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Son sens du devoir m'impressionnait.

Mais soudain elle sursauta et releva vivement la tête.

–_Quoi ?_ m'exclamai-je de concert avec Uranie

–_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

Sans plus d'explications elle s'élança hors de ses quartiers, surprenant ses gardes du corps au passage. Je la suivais avec difficulté (elle était beaucoup plus sportive que je l'aurais cru) alors qu'elle se courrait dans les couloirs du palais en direction des appartements de Pharaon.

Outre les deux gardes, plusieurs serviteurs s'étaient joint à cette étrange course. Arrivé aux quartiers du souverain, on interdit à Astarté d'entrer. Sans tenir compte des protestations des prêtres, elle fit s'ouvrir à grande volée les portes sans même les toucher, rappelant ainsi à tous qu'elle était une magicienne.

–_NON !_ cria-t-elle en découvrant Pharaon à terre, baignant dans son sang.

Elle se rua vers lui et lui souleva la tête. Il était encore vivant.

–_Mon enfant…_ souffla-t-il.

–_Non… non… ne dites rien… nous allons vous soigner…_

D'un geste tremblant de la main, le Fils de la Lumière fit taire sa belle-fille.

–_Je suis… fier de vous avoir… connu mon enfant… Vous êtes une… envoyée des Dieux… Séchez vos larmes… Je pars en… paix avec moi-même… Mais, Atemu… Aimez mon fils. Il vous aime, même s'il… kof, kof… s'il ne sait guère le montrer… Et protéger le… Ils… Ce qui m'ont fait ça… Ils veulent aussi sa mort… Astarté… arg…_

Et la main du Maître des Deux Terres retomba mollement sur le sol. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la nouvelle Reine d'Egypte.

–_Retrouvez moi celui qui a osait tuer Pharaon ! RETROUVEZ LE !_

Personne ne se le fit dire deux fois. Astarté posa délicatement la tête de son beau-père sur le sol avant de se relever. Ses jambes et sa tunique blanche étaient couvertes de sang.

–_Ma Reine…_ dit une domestique en s'avançant.

Mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un soldat.

–_Altesse ! Le Prince… euh, je veux dire Pharaon arrive !_

Toutes les personnes présentes, moi compris, sursautèrent, se souvenant de la mise en garde du défunt roi.

–_Toi et toi_, ordonna Astarté en désignant deux femmes, _restez ici et occupez vous de la dépouille de Pharaon, les autres allaient prévenir tous les gardes du palais. Les soldats, Uranie, avec moi !_

Sans plus de cérémonie, la Reine d'Egypte s'élança dans les couloirs, couverte de sang. Tout en courant, elle regardait par les fenêtres. Je suivais donc son regard, essoufflé. Atem était en train d'entrer dans le palais. Les soldats qui l'accompagnés n'étaient visiblement pas au courant de la menace et tout ce beau monde discutait avec gaieté et décontraction. Soudain, je sursautais. Il y avait une ombre.

–_Sur le toit gauche de la porte Sud !_ s'exclama Astarté, confirmant mon impression.

Uranie, entourée de plusieurs autres monstres volants sauta par la fenêtre en direction de l'intrus. Quelques instants plus tard nous étions dans la cours du palais, à quelques mètres d'Atem et son escorte qui ne semblaient pas encore nous avoir remarqué.

–_Un autre, Altesse !_ s'écria un soldat.

En effet, sur un autre toit, se tenait un homme, un arc bandé dans les mains. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa cible.

–_URANIE !_ hurla Astarté.

Délaissant la poursuite, la Maîtresse des Etoiles s'élança vers Atem… Et arriva à temps pour lui servir de bouclier. La flèche de l'assassin s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule de la Servante, lui tirant un cri de douleur.

–_Abattez le !_ intima la Reine aux soldats qui l'entouraient en désignant l'archer qui avait déjà encoché une nouvelle flèche.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas Atem la cible. Avant que quiconque est pu faire quoi que ce soit la flèche vibrait dans l'air. Elle frôla Astarté, lui ouvrant légèrement la joue. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant l'assassin avec un regard de Reine. Autour d'elle, les archers étaient prêts à riposter.

–_Nous nous reverrons, Reine d'Egypte_, ricana le tueur en soutenant le regard de la souveraine. _Nous nous reverrons. _

Et sur ses paroles il sauta du toit hors du palais.

–_Retrouvez le !_ ordonna Astarté. _Retrouvez le et ramenez le ici. Exécution !_

Bon nombre de soldats s'élancèrent sous les ordres de leur souveraine à la poursuite de l'inconnu. Qui n'était d'ailleurs plus aussi inconnu que ça. C'était Bakura. Ou du moins le mauvais coté de Bakura, j'en étais sûr.

Du sang coulait sur la joue de la Reine, mais elle n'en tint nul compte et se tourna vers les domestiques qui se tenaient à ses cotés.

–_Les prêtres d'Anubis sont dans les appartements de Pharaon_, déclara à mi-voix l'un d'eux. _Ils demandent s'ils peuvent emmener le corps pour procéder dès maintenant à l'embaumement. _

Je vis tous les muscles de la jeune femme se contracter. A défaut de mieux je posais ma main sur son épaule, désireux de la réconforter. Je la sentis se détendre.

–_Dites leur de le faire mais d'attendre avant l'embaumement. Qu'ils lavent le sang du corps de Pharaon, que le Pharaon Atemu ne voit pas son père dans cet état…_

La voix d'Astarté s'était étranglée à ces dernières paroles mais personne de ce qui l'avait entendu n'y prêta attention. Alors que le domestique partait en courant relayer le message. La Reine prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers Atem et ses compagnons. Je me souvenais alors que le Prince – maintenant Pharaon – était allé chercher des représentants étrangers. Je doutais qu'ils s'attendent à voir la Reine dans un tel état et je comprenais qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il irradiait d'elle une majesté que même ses plus belles tenues n'auraient pas suffit à donner à une autre.

–_Seigneur Jerjufza, je suis navrée que vous ayez été témoin de cet incident et m'en excuse platement. J'espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas trop rigueur…_

Ledit seigneur regarda Astarté avec un regard indéchiffrable.

–_Je souhaiterais voir le Pharaon Akunumkanon pour mettre ce fâcheux incident au clair. _

La Reine releva la tête et croisa le regard de noble. Elle était très pale.

–_Cela ne va hélas pas être possible, Messire. J'ai le regret de vous informer que le Pharaon Akunumkanon est décédé des suites des blessures que l'homme que nous poursuivions à votre arrivée lui avait infligées. _

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre dans le silence complet de la cour. Atem venait de lâcher son épée qui était tombée à terre. Son visage s'était vidé de toutes ses couleurs. Ses mains tremblaient. Jusqu'alors il n'avait pas réagit – sans doute pour suivre le protocole devant un représentant étranger. Mais à l'annonce de la mort de son père il sembla oublier ces détails et s'élança vers le palais suivit par Joesis. Astarté ne réagit pas et fit comme si de rien n'était.

–_Veillez me suivre, Seigneur Jerjufza, je vais vous montrer les quartiers préparaient à votre attention pour que vous puissiez vous mettre à l'aise après ce long voyage. _

La Reine fit volte face, entraînant dans son sillage l'étranger et ses serviteurs. Je remarquais alors la présence du Magicien des Ténèbres dans la cour. Il soutenait Uranie qui semblait souffrir. Je savais qu'Astarté devait ressentir la douleur de sa Servante même si elle était atténuée. Je l'admirais d'autant plus de réussir à suivre le protocole dans de telles circonstances.

Laissant Uranie aux bons soins du Servant d'Atem, je partais à la recherche de nouveau Pharaon.

Après moult difficultés je finis par trouver l'objet de mes recherches. Il était agenouillé près de la dépouille de son père, des larmes séchées sur les joues. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider comme il m'avait tant aidé, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Je remarquais qu'il était seul. Sans doutes avait-il congédié toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Joesis comprit. Je comprenais qu'il eut besoin d'être seul mais je doutais que ce fut la meilleure solution.

J'entendis alors des pas. Je me demandais un instant qui pouvait bien braver un ordre du Pharaon, avant de voir apparaître Astarté, vêtue en Reine. Elle resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte avant d'entrer et d'aller s'agenouiller aux cotés de son mari.

–_Je suis désolée…_ murmura-t-elle brisant le silence.

–_Vous n'y êtes pour rien…_

De nouveau le silence s'installa. Dehors, le vent soufflait et les grondements laissaient entendre l'arrivée imminente d'un orage.

–_Les prêtres d'Horus ont prévus notre couronnement dans trois jours. Jusque là, je m'occuperais de tout. Vous pourrez ainsi faire votre deuil en paix._

Atem releva la tête et croisa le regard fatigué de son épouse. Elle retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Fatigue, tristesse, douleur… la journée avait été rude. Une larme solitaire se fraya un passage sur la joue de la jeune femme. Atem l'essuya.

–_Merci… merci pour tout…_ chuchota-t-il enlaçant Astarté.

Elle sourit en lui rendant son étreinte.

Je souris, heureux de les voir ainsi ensemble avant de sortir à pas de loup (il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Astarté m'entendait), laissant derrière moi le couple royal se trouvait à travers la douleur alors que les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient sur le sol…

**§§**

**Fin du Douzième Chapitre**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Couronnement'' : Vive le Pharaon Atemu ! Vive la Reine Astarté !**_


	13. Couronnement

**Chapitre Treizième**

**Couronnement**

Astarté tint sa parole. Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent le décès de son père il ne fut aucunement importuné. Mais pour la jeune Reine, les choses ne furent pas facile. Par bonheur, le Premier Conseiller de feu Akunumkanon lui fut d'un grand secours. Il la mit au courant de toutes les affaires en cours avec les puissances étrangères et à l'intérieur du territoire. Et même si ce fut épuisant pour la magicienne, elle s'en tira avec les honneurs.

L'enterrement de l'ancien Pharaon fut grandiose. Je crois que même dans une superproduction hollywoodienne on n'aurait pas pu retranscrire le quart de la beauté du moment.

Mais comme les jours passent et que personne ne peut rien y faire, le jour du couronnement arriva. Astarté était dans un état de fatigue et de tension que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Uranie, Mayada et moi-même tentions, sans grand succès, de la soutenir. Mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas d'une Servante, une prêtresse ou un esprit venu du futur dont elle avait besoin.

Et une heure avant le début du couronnement, alors que ses dames de compagnie venaient de terminer de la parer pour la cérémonie, ce dont elle avait besoin se présenta. Avant même son arrivée, Uranie, prévenue par je ne sais quelle magie, mit tout le monde dehors sans plus de cérémonie sous le regard ébahi de sa maîtresse avant de demander congé. Astarté et moi nous regardâmes avec incompréhension – ou plutôt je regardais Astarté qui tournait la tête vers moi sans me voir pour autant.

C'est alors qu'Atem entra. Je vis une étincelle dans le regard de la Reine lorsqu'elle vit son mari sur le pas de sa porte. Je souris avant de sortir à mon tour. Je sautillais gaiement, heureux de voir que mes deux amis s'étaient enfin trouvés (il leur avait quand même fallu plus d'un an !). Je me demandais si Atem avait dit à Astarté qu'il était Yami. En tout cas, elle ne m'en avait pas parlé…

Mes pas m'amenèrent devant le Grand Palais du Dragon. Je songeais un instant à Iranya. J'étais heureux qu'Astarté n'ait pas reparlé depuis un moment des volontés de la princesse. Elle avait pour le moment assez de problème sans en ajouter.

Les trompettes retentirent. Le couronnement allait commencer.

Je me faufilais à travers la foule, me félicitant d'être un esprit, sans quoi j'aurais eu bien du mal à voir quoi que ce soit. Le cortège était ouvert par des soldats en uniforme de cérémonie montaient sur des chars dont les chevaux étaient superbement parés. Les suivaient des guerriers à pied. Puis une rangée de prêtres : Aménémès d'Horus, Horemkaf de Montou, Herihor le nouveau prêtre de Râ, et ainsi de suite… Bien entendu ils étaient tous accompagnés de leur Servant et de pages. Venait ensuite les éternelles danseuses sacrées. Puis les Prêtresses et les Prêtres mineurs, dont Snéfrou. Son Anneau brillait d'ailleurs d'une lumière particulière. Derrière lui, Joesis et ses hommes précédaient Atem et Astarté accompagné du Magicien des Ténèbres et d'Uranie. Je remarquais que tout comme l'Anneau, la Pyramide brillait étrangement, et il en était de même pour le Bracelet de la Reine. Le cortège se poursuivait avec des danseuses, musiciens, soldats et prêtres, mais je n'y portais guère d'attention. Je regardais le couple royal. Il irradiait d'eux une telle majesté que j'avais du mal à les reconnaître. Je me rappelais des paroles de la souveraine : « _Atem en deviendra un grand souverain à son tour lorsque son heure sera venue. _» Et bien cette heure était venue. Et Atem était à la hauteur des espoirs de sa Reine.

Soudain, je remarquai Mayada. Elle était accompagnée de Serenisis mais encore une fois, celle-ci me tournait le dos, m'interdisant ainsi de la voir. Je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas fait exprès. Toutefois, c'était ce que tenait la Grande Prêtresse de Maât qui attira mon attention. La Balance du Millenium ! Et celle-ci brillait du même éclat que les autres objets que j'avais vu. Et à en juger par la légère lumière que je pouvais voir émaner du visage de Serenisis je pensais fortement que celle-ci procédait également un objet. Sans doute l'œil. Ou le Collier…

Ainsi, deux nouveaux objets du Millenium venaient d'apparaître, sans que personne ne se rende réellement compte de leur puissance. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens !

Encore une fois je buttais en cherchant des réponses à mes questions. Frustré, je reportais mon attention sur Atem et Astarté qui étaient en train d'être couronnés par le Grand Prêtre de Râ, Herihor.

_–En ce troisième mois de Peret (1), je vous présente, peuple d'Egypte, le Pharaon Atemu, fils d'Akunumkanon et la Grande Reine Astarté du royaume d'Irshary !_

Ils furent acclamés par leur peuple.

Quand à moi, je me sentais fier d'avoir assister à un tel évènement. Un nouveau Pharaon venait de naître sous mes yeux…

**§§**

**Fin du Treizième Chapitre**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Seto'' : Retour d'un personnage attendu…**_

* * *

**Précisions sur le texte :**

**(1) : Les Égyptiens divisaient l'année en trois saisons : Inondation (Akhet), Germination (Peret) et Chaleur (Shemou), suivies de cinq jours supplémentaires ou épagomènes (considérés comme néfastes).**


	14. Seto

**Chapitre Quatorzième**

**Seto**

Nous étions le lendemain de couronnement. Toute l'Egypte était en fête. Et Astarté était dans le Grand Palais du Dragon. Elle souhaitait être seule. Je pouvais la comprendre.

Le soleil déclinait et j'étouffais un bâillement alors que les conseillers d'Atem lui présentaient divers problèmes qui commençaient à me donner la nausée. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être roi !

Même dans ces propres appartements, ce pauvre Atem n'était pas tranquille ! D'ailleurs j'avais appris que, bien que tout le monde l'appelle Atem, son véritable nom était Atemu. De plus, j'avais remarqué que depuis qu'il était Pharaon plus personne ne disait son nom. On utilisait ses titres. Sauf Astarté qui s'obstinait à l'appeler par son prénom – ce qui semblait beaucoup le plaire.

Je commençais à m'endormir lorsque les portes de la chambre du Pharaon s'ouvrirent dans un fracas monstre. Je sursautais, comme prit en faute avant de me souvenir avec un certain soulagement que personne ne pouvait me voir. Ce dont, à cet instant, je ne me plaignait pas.

–_Seto ? _

La voix d'Atem me ramena à la réalité. Je regardais avec surprise le nouveau venu. C'était le sosie parfait de Kaiba – quoique plus bronzé. Et il tenait dans sa main la Baguette du Millenium de Marek !

–_Que… ? Que signifie cette intrusion !_ s'exclama un vizir.

Seto pointa sa baguette vers lui, et avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il était changé en pierre.

–_Seto !_ s'insurgea Atem. _Que fais-tu ?_

–_Je viens te renverser, mon cher ami !_

–_Quoi ?_

La surprise la plus totale se lisait sur le visage du Pharaon.

–_Tu es indigne d'être Pharaon !_ s'énerva Seto. _Tu as laissé ta sœur se faire tuer pour être sûr qu'elle ne gênerait pas ton entrée sur le trône et…_

–_Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _rugit Atem.

Quand à moi, je compris que cette affaire allait mal finir. D'un coté se tenait Atem et ses conseillers, de l'autre Seto et ses sympathisants. Et au centre le feu grâce auquel la pièce était éclairée. Comme sur la stèle du musée. _« Le nom du vainqueur a été effacé… »_ La voix d'Isis me revint à l'esprit.

Sans faire attention aux nouvelles paroles de Seto je m'élançais aussi vite que possible vers le Grand Palais du Dragon. La raison qui poussait Seto à défier Atem était Iranya et les circonstances de sa mort. Or il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait clarifier l'affaire…

Je fis irruption dans la Salle de la Statue (faute de meilleur nom je l'avais baptisé ainsi) où se trouvait la Reine. Celle-ci sursauta.

–_Haïbel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

A bout de souffle, je fus incapable de lui répondre sur le moment.

–_Seto vient de défier Atem dans ses appartements. Je crois qu'il le rend responsable de la mort d'Iranya…_

–_Quoi ?_ s'exclama Astarté en se levant vivement.

Elle se mit à courir. Je soupirai songeant qu'il allait falloir que je refasse tout le chemin en sens inverse avant de me précipiter à sa suite. Nous croisâmes Snéfrou qui sursauta en nous voyant avant de se mettre à courir à notre suite. Lorsque nous entrâmes, le Magicien des Ténèbres et le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus s'apprêtaient à lancer leur attaque.

–_Dragon ! Arrête toi !_ cria alors Astarté.

Le pendentif qu'elle portait se mit à briller. Et devant les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, le Dragon obéit et se coucha sur le sol. Sans attendre l'aval de son maître, le Magicien des Ténèbres cessa son attaque. Seto se tourna vers Astarté, choqué. On pouvait lire une haine sans borne dans ses yeux. Il pointa sa Baguette sur la souveraine qui fit un superbe vol plané avant de rencontrer violement le mur et de retomber sur le sol.

–_Astarté !_ se récria Atem.

–_Altesse !_ s'exclama Snéfrou.

Seto sursauta, visiblement surpris. Sans doute n'avait-il pas reconnu sa Reine en ce Chevalier du Dragon qu'il haïssait tant. Toutefois, sa surprise passa vite et il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la jeune femme que Snéfrou aidait à se relever.

–_Je t'interdis de la toucher_ ! rugit Atem en voyant son adversaire menacer son épouse pour la seconde fois.

La Pyramide brilla et le feu qui séparait encore les deux combattants sembla s'embraser. Il entoura rapidement Seto, lui interdisant tout mouvement sous peine de sévères brûlures. Mais alors que les partisans de Seto allaient entrer dans la bataille, Astarté qui avait entre temps retrouvé ses esprits s'écria :

–_Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! Ca n'a pas de sens !_

Tournant la tête vers elle, Seto la fusilla du regard.

–_Qu'en savez-vous meurtrière ?_

La réplique de Seto ne sembla pas plaire à Atem car les flammes entourant le jeune homme s'intensifièrent. Mais je compris vite que la colère du Pharaon lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs – Astarté m'avait déjà expliqué que le contrôle de ses sentiments était primordial quand on pratiquait la magie. L'attaque sur la Reine, les accusations de Seto, le souvenir de la mort de sa jumelle. On pouvait comprendre qu'Atem soit déboussolé. Surtout en apprenant que celle qu'il aimait avait tué (même involontairement) sa sœur chérie.

–_Uranie, sort le de là !_ ordonna la Chevalier du Dragon.

La Maîtresse des Etoiles s'élança dans les flammes. Et par un tour de passe-passe qui resta mystérieux pour moi en sorti un Seto légèrement assommé.

–_Ca suffit_, souffla Astarté. _Ecoutez moi ! Tout ça n'a pas de sens…_

Atem sembla retrouver ses esprits et le feu redevint normal alors que Seto se relevait, bousculant Uranie.

–_Et comment pouvez-vous savoir que ça n'a pas de sens ?_ siffla ce dernier.

–_Parce que je sais ce qui c'est passé ce jour là sous le dôme, alors que vous l'ignorez._

–_Je sais ce qui s'est passé !_ s'emporta à nouveau Seto. _Vous avez tué la princesse !_

–_Seto_, intervint pour la première fois un des hommes qui se trouvaient avec Atem avant l'arrivée de celui-ci, _écoute ce que la Reine a à te dire. Feu Pharaon Akunumkanon l'avait écoutée et comprise, alors fais en de même._

Je reconnu alors le vieil homme. C'était le premier conseillé du père d'Atem ! Et si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, il était présent lorsque Pharaon avait parlé avec Astarté après le combat qui avait coûté la vie à sa fille.

Non sans montrer son avis sur la question (c'est-à-dire qu'il ne voyait pas ce que pouvait lui dire Astarté qui change la donne) Seto accepta l'ordre.

–_La princesse Iranya est bien morte par ma faute. C'est moi qui aie ordonné à Uranie d'attaquer. Toutefois je ne pensais pas que cette attaque puisse être mortelle, et surtout, en acceptant ce combat je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que ce soit un combat à mort !_

–_Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_ fit avec mauvaise fois Seto.

–_Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ?_ s'emporta Astarté, visiblement fatiguée et à bout de nerf. _Quelqu'un voulait la mort d'Iranya ou la mienne ! Et c'est pour cela qu'il a fait en sorte que ce duel devienne un combat à mort. _

–_Vous dites n'importe quoi. C'est Râ qui a…_

–_Vous pensez vraiment que Râ apparaîtrait pour transformer un duel plus ou moins amical en un combat qui aurait pu engendrer une guerre ! Soyez réaliste !_

–_Une guerre ?_ hoqueta un vizir.

–_Bien sûr ! Que pensez-vous qu'aurait fait mon père si j'étais venue à mourir dans l'arène ? Il aurait assuré que ce n'était qu'un coup monté par votre Pharaon dans le but de tuer l'héritière d'Irshary. Et si Akunumkanon n'avait pas été un aussi bon souverain qu'il l'était il aurait pu reprendre votre idée Seigneur Seto et attaquer Irshary. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il ignorait qui j'étais ? Bien sûr que non ! Il le savait car je lui ai révélé mon identité tout de suite après le duel. _

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Seto dévisageait Astarté alors que dans son esprit, j'en avais conscience, se mettaient en place les pièces du puzzle entourant la mort de sa princesse.

–_Mais…_ bredouilla-t-il tout de même avant d'être coupé par une voix furieuse.

_« Je te conseille de te taire, humain, je n'accepterais pas que tu insultes mes deux maîtresses plus longtemps. »_

Et à la surprise générale – même si Astarté et moi étions moins surpris que les autres – Adena apparu au près de la Reine. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. Elle qui respirait d'habitude la sérénité semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Quand à Seto, l'apparition de la Servante semblait lui avoir fait perdre sa langue.

–_Que tout le monde sorte_, ordonna Astarté aux vizirs.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent docilement. La Reine se tourna vers les partisans de Seto.

–_C'est valable pour vous aussi. _

Ils hésitèrent quelques instants avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, bien content de quitter la pièce.

–_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ souffla Atem, qui semblait aussi ébahis que Seto de voir l'Elfe Mystique.

_« Feu ma maîtresse a souhaité avant de mourir que je me mette au service de Dame Astarté. »_ répondit simplement Adena.

–_Cela vous convainc-t-il Seigneur Seto ?_ s'enquit Astarté.

Sans répondre, l'interrogé se laissa tomber sur le sol. Je crois qu'il venait de réaliser l'ampleur de son erreur. La Reine semblait satisfaite et je pensais qu'elle se satisfaisait de bien peu. Elle sourit avant d'ajouter :

–_J'avais un message à vous transmettre Seigneur Seto. Toutefois, je pense qu'Adena est mieux placée que moi pour le délivrer. Je vais vous laisser…_

Sans attendre de recevoir un quelconque accord, elle sortit en compagnie d'Uranie qui la soutenait sans en avoir l'air.

–_Est-ce bien sage de les laisser tous les deux tout seuls ?_ demandai-je en le suivant.

–_Avant la mort d'Iranya, Atem et Seto étaient les meilleurs amis du monde,_ m'expliqua la Reine. _Si je les ai laissé seuls, c'est pour qu'ils mettent tout à plat et qu'ils retrouvent cette amitié qu'ils ont bêtement perdue._

Je souris. Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'Astarté faisait rarement les choses sans avoir une idée derrière ? Sa capacité à analyser les situations et les solutions qui s'offraient à elle m'avait toujours étonné. Même si elle ne faisait pas toujours le bon choix…

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Quatorzième**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Bienvenu à la cour'' : La cour qui entoure les souverains a toujours été faite de la même façon, quel que soit le temps. Celle d'Atem et Astarté ne fait pas exception. Rumeurs (vraies ou fausses), mauvaises langues, courtisans et… conspirations ?**_


	15. Bienvenu à la cour

Chapitre Quinzième

Bienvenu à la cour

Tout le monde au palais était sur son trente et un. De nombreux chars et litières arrivaient des quatre coins d'Egypte pour assister à la grande réception donnée par les souverains des deux terres.

Dans la salle de bal, j'observais les invités. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point les choses pouvaient rester les mêmes. On se serait presque cru dans une de ces grandes soirées que pouvait donné Kaiba ou Pegasus et auxquelles j'avais assisté en tant que Maître des Jeux. Je comprenais d'ailleurs mieux l'aisance qu'Atem avait montrée à l'époque pour s'adapter à ce genre de fête.

A coté de moi, Astarté remplissait son devoir de Reine, accueillant ces invités et distribuant des sourires et de légères révérences. Elle était parfaite et tout le monde s'accordait à le dire.

Un peu plus loin, Atem discutait avec une femme, très belle, qui semblait lui faire de rentre-dedans. C'était impressionnant. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais surpris voir choqué de son attitude. Pourtant, ni Astarté ni personne ne semblait y porter d'attention. Je me demandais comment la Reine pouvait accepter que son époux se fasse ainsi courtiser, sous son nez qui plus est !

–_Tu ne fais rien ?_ m'enquis-je.

–_Tu sais Haïbel,_ me répondit-elle à mi-voix, de tout temps les Pharaons ont eu des concubines et la Grande Epouse Royale que je suis n'a pas son mot à dire.

Je ne répondis pas. Pour moi, voir Atem avec cette femme était inadmissible. Je n'étais pas un grand romantique. Toutefois je devais admettre que je pensais le Pharaon plus droit que ça. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'à cette époque la polygamie était monnaie courante. Je soupirai et m'avançai vers le souverain d'Egypte.

C'est alors que je réalisai que la femme qui l'accompagnait, une certaine Meryd-Amès, semblait le saouler et que son regard déviait sans cesse vers une seule et même personne. Suivant ledit regard, je tombai avec un sourire sur Astarté en grande conversation avec Seto. Conversation dont le sujet ne semblait guère plaire à la Reine. Elle était visiblement agacée alors qu'un sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

En m'approchant j'eus la surprise d'entendre le sujet de la conversation. Seto semblait être du même avis que moi à propos des fréquentations d'Atem et des réactions d'Astarté. J'allais intervenir lorsque qu'un _« Haïbel, je me passe de tes commentaires »_ me cloua sur place. Non pas que la phrase m'ait fait peur. Non, c'était plutôt la façon dont elle avait été dit qui m'avait surpris. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Astarté me parlait par télépathie, mais à chaque fois, ça me faisait un tel effet !

Finalement, au bout de quelques heures, les invités prirent un à un congé.

Pour une raison qui m'échappa (vu qu'elle avait l'air de lui pomper l'air), Atem accompagna Meryd-Amès à ses appartements alors qu'Astarté prenait le chemin des siens. Une fois arrivée, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

–_Je ne suis pas jalouse_, affirma-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

Je ne fis pas de commentaires. Avais-je vraiment besoin d'en faire ?

–_Je me demande comment va Yami_, souffla la Reine.

Je sursautais. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais su que Yami et Atem étaient une seule et même personne. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi le Pharaon ne lui avait jamais dit.

Elle soupira tristement. Elle n'était peut-être pas jalouse (du moins, d'après ses dires), mais elle était triste, ça j'en étais sûr ! D'ailleurs les larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de refouler en était bien la preuve. J'étais désolé pour elle. Mais avant que j'ais pu dire quoique ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je vis la surprise sur le visage d'Astarté, mais elle invita tout de même le visiteur inattendu à entrer. Et la surprise se fit encore plus grande sur la face de la Reine lorsqu'elle vit son époux pénétrer dans la chambre. A en juger par le temps qu'il avait mit pour arriver, il avait sûrement rapidement laissé Meryd-Amès et venir ici directement. Un grand sourire satisfait fendit mon visage. J'étais ravi de voir Atem.

Celui-ci sourit tendrement à sa Reine avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Je vis le visage d'Astarté se décontracter alors qu'elle se blottissait dans l'étreinte de son mari.

–_Il n'y aura jamais que toi_, murmura-t-il.

Je me demandais s'il s'agissait là d'une promesse. Je doutais qu'Astarté le prenne comme tel. Toutefois je sortais gaiement de la pièce, laissant son intimité au couple. Peut-être étais-je en train de devenir romantique après tout… Ces deux là avaient vraiment un mauvais effet sur moi !

Le lendemain, alors je marchais parmi les courtisans (qui ne me voyaient bien entendu toujours pas) je surpris un nombre considérable de conversation avec pour unique sujet le couple royal. Et particulièrement Astarté. Car cela faisait plus d'une année qu'elle était mariée à Atem et elle n'avait toujours pas enfanté. Ce qui la rendait sujette à de nombreuses moqueries mais également à de nombreuses critiques. Après tout, disait-on, c'était une étrangère. Beaucoup doutaient de choix d'Akunumkanon. La Reine était la risée de la cour. Et on s'étonnait ouvertement que Pharaon n'ait pas prit de concubine. J'étais outré d'entendre la façon dont les nobles parlaient de leur souveraine. Comment osaient-ils la critiquer sans même la connaître !

Mais lorsque le couple entra dans la salle où je me trouvais, les mauvaises langues se turent et les ragots s'éteignirent. Je m'avançais vers Astarté qui s'approchait souriante au bras d'Atem vers les nobles avec la ferme intention de lui dire ce qui se passait dans sa cour et ce que j'en pensais mais elle me devança.

–_Je sais_, murmura-t-elle avant même que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit.

Je ne me demandais même pas comment elle avait pu deviner à quoi je pensais. J'avais renoncé à comprendre. Toutefois, le fait de savoir ce qui se passait dans son dos ne sembla pas entamer sa bonne humeur. Ni celle d'Atem. D'ailleurs je ne demandais si lui était au courant…

Le souverain laissa sa femme pour s'approcher de deux hommes. Il les salua chaleureusement. Avant que j'aie pu formuler mon interrogation, Seto, qui se tenait près de sa Reine, y répondit.

–_Ce sont les demi-frères d'Atem. Il ne les aime pas du tout, ceci dit en passant_, chuchota-t-il à l'intention d'Astarté.

–_Pourquoi ça ?_ s'enquit la Chevalier du Dragon à mi-voix.

–_Des rumeurs auraient couru selon lesquelles leur mère ne serait pas étrangère au brusque décès de la mère d'Atem et d'Iranya. Celui de gauche, c'est Akunadin et l'autre c'est Apériès. On murmure qu'ils sont les dignes fils de leur mère. Il est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils n'aient jamais rien tentait contre Atem ou Iranya du temps où elle était en vie._

Je vis Astarté froncer les sourcils.

–_Tu savais qu'Akunadin était un magicien ?_ s'enquit-elle.

Seto sursauta et se saisit vivement de sa Baguette. Mais la Reine posa sa main sur l'objet du Millenium, forçant le jeune sorcier à baisser son bras.

–_Ils sont dangereux_, protesta-t-il un peu trop vivement.

D'un regard, Astarté lui intima de baisser d'un ton.

–_Altesse…_ supplia-t-il plus doucement.

–_Nous ne savons rien sur eux. Rien ne dit qu'ils aient un quelconque rapport avec le Combat du Dragon. _

–_Laissez moi aller fouiller leurs appartements et trouver des preuves. _

–_Cela fait plus de deux ans_, observa avec justesse la Reine. _Il y a peu de chance qu'ils aient conservés des preuves tout ce temps. _

–_Ils sont partis tout de suite après le duel qui vous a opposé à Iranya et ils ne sont pas revenus au château depuis, même pas pour l'enterrement et le mariage. Ca a d'ailleurs fait parler à la cour…_

Il fallait dire, songeais-je, que les courtisans n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose pour parler.

–… _et en plus comme ils viennent tout juste d'arriver au palais, ils n'ont pas eut le temps de se rendre à leurs appartements,_ conclut Seto.

–_Allez y, même si je doute que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit,_ autorisa Astarté.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle rejoint son époux.

–_Ah ! Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas ma femme,_ dit Atem alors qu'elle arrivé à ses cotés.

–_C'est un plaisir ma Reine,_ saluèrent les deux frères.

–_Moi de même. _

Je doutais de la véracité des dires des trois personnes, mais je devais admettre qu'Astarté était très convaincante.

–_Et où sont donc vos charmantes épouses ?_ s'enquit le Pharaon.

–_Hélas,_ répondit Apériès avec un air triste, _elles sont mortes peu après notre royale sœur Iranya dans un stupide accident de char._

Je doutais sérieusement de la thèse de l'accident. Je regardais la Reine en cherchant à voir ce qu'elle en pensait, mais je ne vis que le dessolement dans son regard.

–_Oh, par Isis, je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances. _

Je vis Atem froncer les sourcils. L'air qu'arborait à cet instant Astarté et sa voix avec laquelle elle avait prononcé sa phrase ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Visiblement, elle n'était pas plus que moi convaincue par l'accident. Et son époux semblait s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'agissait pas comme elle en avait l'habitude.

–_Restez tant que vous voulez au palais, vous y êtes les bienvenus._

Le Pharaon eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas laisser voir sa surprise alors que ses demi-frères remerciaient avec obséquiosité sa femme. Quand à moi, je pouffais de rire, amusé par la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Avec un sourire, Astarté prit congé pour aller s'occuper de ses autres invités. Atem la suivit.

–_Qu'est-ce que… ?_ commença-t-il.

Elle lui prit le bras.

–_Fais moi confiance,_ souffla-t-elle.

Les regards des deux souverains se croisèrent. Celui d'Atem devint tendre au sourire d'Astarté. Puis, ils reprirent leur rôle de Pharaon et Reine d'Egypte. Je me rendais alors compte que seuls Snéfrou et Joesis semblaient s'être rendu compte de ce court intermède. Et qu'un petit sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres.

Il ne s'était pas passé dix minutes, lorsque Seto, entourait par de nombreux gardes, entra. Je remarquais qu'un des soldats portait un drôle d'attirail de tissus et de plumes jaune, orangé et doré. Le sorcier s'avança.

–_Vos Altesses royales, mes seigneurs, je me dois de vous signaler qu'il y a parmi vous des traîtres,_ déclara-t-il alors.

Tout le monde se mit alors à parler en même temps si bien qu'on ne put rapidement s'entendre. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir Atem posait un regard rieur sur Astarté qui lui fit un grand sourire angélique. Visiblement, le Pharaon avait comprit que son épouse n'était pas totalement étrangère à ce qui se passait.

–_J'ai des preuves qui prouvent que Akunadin et Apériès ont abusé de feu le Grand Prêtre de Râ Menetjem grâce à un subterfuge allié à de la magie ! _reprit Seto après avoir ramené le silence.

Je devais admettre qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Kaiba dans sa façon de scander ses phrases et dans sa gestuelle. Ou plutôt, c'était Kaiba qui lui ressemblait vraiment.

–_Ne dites pas de sottise,_ s'insurgea soudain un prêtre que je ne connaissais pas. _Jamais un magicien, un prêtre ou un sorcier ne se servirait de sa magie ainsi ! Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir !_

Sans tenir compte de l'intervention du religieux, Astarté s'avança vers les deux frères accusés.

–_Savez-vous qu'il y a quelques mois, mon père a été emporté par la maladie ?_ leur demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde, moi y comprit, regarda la Reine avec consternation. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler de ça à cet instant ?

Avant même qu'Akunadin ou Apériès aient pu prendre la parole pour répondre, elle continua.

–_Par conséquent je suis donc Reine d'Irshary, royaume de Maât. _

Je souris. Je commençais à voir où Astarté voulait en venir. En temps que Reine elle était la représentante terrestre de Maât.

–_Confirmez-vous ou infirmez-vous les paroles du Grand Conseiller auprès de Pharaon ?_

La voix calme et douce de la jeune femme résonnait dans le silence de la salle. Le regard d'Akunadin croisa celui de la souveraine. Je ne pus le déchiffrer mais il ne me dit rien de bon.

–_Ces accusations n'ont pas de fondement ! Elles sont entièrement mensongères !_ affirma le magicien renégat.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Mayada entra, la Balance du Millenium à la main. Elle se prosterna devant Atem qui d'un mouvement de tête, l'autorisa à intervenir. La jeune femme tendit la Balance qui commença à émettre une lumière dorée.

–_Attendez !_ s'écria soudain Apériès.

On pouvait voir sur son visage la peur se répandre. Il craignait vraiment le jugement que Maât risquait d'apporter par le biais de la Reine et de la Balance…

–_Tais toi,_ rugit son frère.

–_C'est vrai_, continua le premier sans tenir compte de l'intervention. _Akunadin s'est bien servi de la magie pour faire croire à Menetjem qu'il voyait Râ. _

–_Tais toi Apériès. _

–_Non !_ s'exclama Atem. _C'est toi qui vas te taire. Continue Apériès. _

–_Il n'a déguisé et il a utilisé la magie pour embrouiller l'esprit de Menetjem. _

–_Dans quel but ? _demanda le Pharaon.

–_Pour faire du Combat du Dragon un combat à mort. _

Une rumeur se répandit parmi les invités mais Atem stoppa le bruit d'un mouvement.

–_Vous avouez donc avoir comploter pour tuer les participants au duel et être la cause de la mort de ma sœur. _

–_Oui_, souffla Apériès, _mais devant les Dieux je me repend. C'est Akunadin, il… arrgg…_

Atem, Astarté, Seto, Snéfrou et Mayada sursautèrent. La Reine, suivie de près par le prêtre et la prêtresse, s'élança vers le deuxième des frères alors qu'Atem et Seto s'approchait d'Akunadin.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le souverain et lança une sphère d'énergie sur lui. Mais elle ricocha sur le bouclier que créa le Pharaon et revint frapper le frère aîné qui tomba sur le sol, sonné.

Je regardais alors Astarté, agenouillé auprès d'Apériès. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard interrogatif de son mari, elle secoua la tête.

–_Il est mort,_ dit-elle finalement.

Elle avait l'air désolé, et je ne doutais pas qu'elle le soit. Mais je savais aussi qu'une partie d'elle-même se réjouissait. Car elle avait enfin fait toute la lumière sur la mort d'Iranya. Enfin…

§§

Fin du Chapitre Quinzième

§§

_Chapitre suivant : ''La solution en rêve'' : les attaques des âmes damnées se font de plus en plus fréquentes et fortes. Une mystérieuse déesse remet le collier à un garçon qui voit la mort d'Atem. Et Astarté fait un rêve pour le moins étrange… Se pourrait-il qu'il contienne la solution ?_


	16. La Solution En Rêve

Chapitre Seizième

La solution en rêve

Les attaques se succédaient. Les âmes damnées gagnaient chaque jour du terrain et je pouvais voir les tensions dans le château aller en augmentant. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que les demi-frères d'Atem étaient morts en avouant (pour l'un d'eux) leur crime et les soldats du Yuuw n'avaient pas cessé d'harceler le peuple égyptien, tuant, brûlant, pillant tout sur leur passage.

L'armée d'Egypte s'était vue repoussée au terme d'un long combat dans lequel beaucoup de soldat avait trouvé la mort. A la cour, tout le monde semblait avoir oublier qu'Astarté n'avait pas d'enfant ou qu'elle était étrangère. Toutes les pensées étaient pour l'armée maléfique qui avançait vers le palais. Mais aussi et surtout, elles étaient pour le Pharaon, qui s'apprêtait à partir au front.

Snéfrou, qui s'était vu nommé vizir, tentait de le raisonner alors qu'il faisait les derniers préparatifs avec Seto. Mais Atem ne voulait rien entendre. Son rôle de souverain, disait-il était de protéger son peuple. Astarté ne semblait guère ravie de l'idée mais n'avait pas protesté. Elle devait savoir que ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose…

Mais alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir, un jeune garçon entra aux cotés d'un Mokadin visiblement mécontent. Mais ce ne fut pas les mimiques du jeune soldat qui attirèrent mon attention mais plutôt ce que son compagnon avait autour du cou. Le Collier de Shizu. Le Collier du Millénium !

–_Hemef_, intervint Mokadin en se prosternant, _ce garçon dit avoir des révélations à vous faire. _

–_Je t'écoute_, fit Atem visiblement agacé.

Le garçon prit la parole avec une voix étonnement calme.

–_Je me nomme Fershta, ô Pharaon. Je suis ici pour prévenir votre Altesse d'un grand danger. _

–_Vraiment ?_ fit Joesis, septique.

–_Oui, il y a quelques jours une déesse m'est apparue pour me donner ce Collier. Elle m'a dit que je devais m'en servir pour protéger Pharaon. Et grâce à lui, j'ai pu voir une bride du futur. _

–_Et ?_ pressa Seto.

–_Et_, reprit toujours calmement Fershta, _si son Altesse part maintenant, elle mourra._

La stupeur frappa l'assistance. Je vis les soldats de mettre à parler entre eux frénétiquement. Atem regarda Flèche dont il tenait la bride comme s'il attendait une réponse du cheval. Mais celui-ci continua à fixer son maître sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui. De son coté, Seto semblait septique. Il regardait sa Baguette, perdu dans ses pensées. A l'ombre, Astarté entourée de nombreuses courtisanes n'avait rien raté de la scène, mais, comme à son habitude, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Après moult discussions et disputes, il fut décidé que par prudence (et pour satisfaire des prêtes de plus en plus anxieux) que le départ d'Atem se ferait le lendemain.

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil en pleine nuit par une effervescence anormale. Grognant, je me levai et partis à la pèche aux informations. Je trouvai vite l'origine de l'émoi qui régnait dans l'aile royale du palais. La plupart des vizirs, prêtres et conseillés du royaume étaient en train de se réunir dans un salle attenante des appartements d'Atem. Droite sur son trône, les traits tirés, Astarté semblait fatiguée. A ses cotés, son mari présidait cette session aussi extraordinaire qu'inattendu du Conseil royal. Je remarquai que le Pharaon observait silencieusement sa femme du coin de l'œil. Il semblait inquiet pour elle.

En regardant les visages fermés des deux jeunes gens je réalisais avec difficulté que nous avions à quelques mois près le même âge. Je l'avais oublié. Il fallait dire qu'à les voir, on pouvait douté qu'ils soient aussi jeunes. Ils avaient vieillis trop vite… beaucoup trop vite…

–_Si je vous ai réuni à cette heure inattendu,_ commença Atem, _c'est parce qu'il semblerait que nous soyons en possession de nouvelles informations pouvant nous permettre de vaincre notre ennemi. _

Le visage d'Astarté s'assombrit.

–_Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais que Seto, Snéfrou, la Grande Prêtresse Mayada, la Prêtresse Serenisis et Freshta s'avancent. _

Surpris, les cinq appelés s'approchèrent. Comme d'habitude, j'étais incapable de voir Serenisis. Il était clair que quelqu'un faisait tout pour que je ne sache pas qui elle était. Toutefois, je savais qu'elle était en possession de l'œil du Millenium.

–_Les Objets que vous possédez toux les cinq semblent être extrêmement puissants, je souhaiterais donc savoir comment vous les avez obtenu. Freshta nous a déjà expliqué la façon dont il s'est vu remettre son Collier. J'aimerais que vous ne racontiez la façon dont l'œil est arrivé à vous, Prêtresse Serenisis. _

–_A vrai dire, je l'ignore, Hemef. _

–_Tu l'ignores ? _répéta Atem.

–_Parfaitement, un jour je me suis réveillée avec cet œil. C'est tout ce que je sais…_

–_Je te l'avais dit Atem,_ soupira Astarté, _nous n'obtiendrons pas de réponse ainsi… _

Le Pharaon fixa la Reine quelques instants avant de reprendre.

–_Bien, nous règlerons cela plus tard. Sachez seulement que la magie de ces Objets semblent être en mesure de vaincre le Yuuw. Seulement, il y a un prix à payer pour cette victoire. _

–_Un prix ?_ releva Seto. _Lequel ?_

–_Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve,_ intervint Astarté. _Quatre personnes, deux hommes et deux femmes m'ont dit que pour sauver l'Égypte il me faudrait réunir les sept Objets du Millenium. L'Anneau, la Baguette, la Balance, la Clé, le Collier, l'œil et la Pyramide autour de mon Bracelet du Millenium. Mais, pour que le pouvoir des objets soit réveillé, ils auront besoin de sacrifices. _

–_Nous n'avons qu'à sacrifier des moutons,_ intervint un prêtre.

–_Et des vaches sacrées,_ renchérit un autre.

–_Vous ne comprenez pas. Ils ont besoin du sacrifice des Porteurs en premier lieu…_

–_Des sacrifices humains !_ s'insurgea quelqu'un que je ne connaissais absolument pas. _Ils ont été interdit il y a bien longtemps voyons ! _

–_Je sais,_ soupira la Reine, _mais d'après le peu que je sais, ces Objets n'avaient pas été créés à l'origine pour être réutilisés. Ils ont donc besoin du pouvoir que contient la vie de leur Porteur pour pouvoir être utilisé. C'est ainsi. _

Les personnes présentes ne semblaient pas ravies de la nouvelle, Astarté la première.

–_Tu as dit, « en premier lieu »,_ intervint Mayada au bout de quelques instants.

Son amie lui fit un pauvre sourire.

–_Oui. Les âmes des Porteurs permettront de réveiller le pouvoir des Objets, mais pour sceller définitivement le Yuuw, les Objets auront besoin d'un sacrifice plus grand que la dernière fois où ils avaient été utilisés. _

La Reine était extrêmement pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient. Je vis Atem lui prendre la main, comme pour l'aider à dire quelque chose de difficile pour elle.

–_La dernière fois, 700 vies humaines avaient été sacrifiées. _

Ce fut alors une véritable explosion de paroles. Tout le monde parlait, priait, s'insurgeait en même temps créant une cacophonie de tout les diables dans la pièce.

Atem ramena le silence avec difficulté.

–_Je propose que nous prenions une heure pour méditer sur tout cela. Nous nous rejoindrons dans au levé du soleil dans la Salle du Trône. Merci. _

Il est impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse une heure peut se déroulait lorsqu'on souhaiterait qu'elle ne vienne jamais. J'eus à peine le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'avait dit Astarté et des retombées de ces déclarations que déjà, je devais me rendre dans la Salle du Trône. Je méditais tout de même sur tout ça en marchant. Que signifiaient ces sacrifices ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'Atem s'était retrouvé amnésique, enfermé dans le Puzzle ? Mais quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre Snéfrou et Yami Bakura ? Etait-ce pour cela que la Baguette du Millenium avait réagit à la présence de Kaiba lors de la finale contre Marek ? Tant de questions auxquelles personne ne pouvait m'aider à répondre.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la Salle du trône (un peu en retard), un homme était déjà là, prosterné devant Atem. Et surtout, portant la Clé du Millenium. Il devait venir d'arriver car il prit la parole en ces termes.

–_Je me nomme Ceramès, Hemef. Ma Clé m'a été remise il y a plusieurs mois à présent. La magicienne et un homme me l'ont remise. La magicienne m'a dit d'attendre que Pharaon ait besoin de moi. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé quand cela arriverait, elle m'a dit que je le saurais. Alors lorsque j'ai entendu parlé des Objets du Millenium, je suis venu tout de suite. _

–_Et je te remercie de ta présence d'esprit,_ sourit Atem. Bien, je suppose que vous avez réfléchit à la situation, j'écoute vos suggestion.

Un vizir se leva.

–_Deux problèmes majeurs se posent Hemef. Le premier est que vous êtes le Porteur d'un des Objets, or, on ne peut vous sacrifier… _

Il fut coupé par de nombreuses approbations.

–… _le second,_ reprit-il, _est à propos des sacrifices. Il n'est pas facile de réunir plus de 700 personnes pour les tuer sans raison apparente. _

–_Pourquoi pas utiliser les criminels ?_ proposa quelqu'un.

–_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée_, objecta Snéfrou. _Si les Objets ont besoin d'âmes, je pense que nous devont les choisir les meilleures possibles. Ou du moins, celle qui sont tournée vers le Bien. _

–_Je suis d'accord avec Snéfrou_, approuva Atem. _De plus je pense que les personnes sacrifiées doivent être conscientes de ce qui va leur arriver et concentantes. _

–_Vous plaisantez ! _s'exclama quelqu'un. _Comment trouver plus de 700 personnes prêtes à se sacrifier en si peu de temps ? C'est la folie. _

–_Pourquoi ne pas sacrifier Irshary ? _intervint un noble. _Ce pays se résume à une minuscule enclave entre Egypte et la mer Méditerranée et une petite île où se trouve la capitale…_

–_Hors de question !_ s'écria Astarté. _Il n'est pas question que je sacrifie mon peuple comme ça !_

–_Mais il va bien falloir sacrifier quelqu'un !_ répliqua le noble.

La dispute qui menaçait d'éclater fut étouffée dans l'œuf par un violent tremblement de terre. Les forces du Yuuw attaquaient le palais…

§§

Fin du Chapitre Seizième

§§

_Chapitre suivant : ''Sacrifices'' : Fin d'un combat, fin d'une vie... (Avant-dernier chapitre)_


	17. Sacrifices

**Chapitre Dix-Septième**

**Sacrifices**

Le combat faisait rage aux portes du Palais. Je regardais, impuissant, Atem et toutes ces figures de l'Egypte ancienne auxquelles je commençais à m'attacher se battre férocement pour préserver leur peuple. Peuple qu'Astarté s'était employée à faire rentrer dans l'enceinte du château où il serait sans doute plus à l'abri que dans la ville. Je savais que le combat était trop inégal. A chaque âme damnées vaincues, une dizaine venait prendre sa place. Mais les soldats tombaient, eux, ne trouvaient pas de remplaçants. Pourtant, je devais m'admettre admiratif. Atem parvenait à limiter ses pertes et à en infliger un maximum à son ennemi. Je le reconnaissais bien là. Il avait toujours été un bon stratège, capable de retourner la situation à son avantage. Mais c'était lors de duels de Monstres, pas lors de combats bien réels… Serait-il capable d'en faire de même dans ce combat ? Toujours était-il que le Magicien des Ténèbres faisaient des trous considérables dans les rangs ennemis.

Parcourant le champ de bataille mon regard fut attiré par Snéfrou qui se battait contre une silhouette bien connue. Tout d'abord parce que c'était l'assassin d'Akunumkanon, ce dont le Porteur de l'Anneau du Millenium semblait être conscient, mais surtout, parce que c'était Yami Bakura.

Je fus tiré de ce combat par une voix féminine. Astarté venait de rejoindre Atem faisant au passage voler une douzaine d'âmes damnées.

–_Il faut faire quelque chose, sinon, nous sommes perdu !_ cria-t-elle pour couvrir les bruits de la bataille.

Atem approuva de la tête. De son coté, Seto se débarrassa de deux âmes damnées avant de se tourner vers le Pharaon.

–_Il faut utiliser les Objets !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Maintenant. _

Astarté semblait d'accort.

–_On n'a toujours pas résolu le problème des sacrifices…_ fit le souverain tout en se battant.

La Reine regarda le palais. Je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Puis, soudain et sans raison apparente, elle se changea en détermination.

–_Sacrifie Irshary,_ dit-elle.

–_Astarté…_

–_Il faut un sacrifice Atem ! Sinon tout le monde va mourir !_

Le Pharaon allait dire. Mais soudain il y eu un sifflement. Astarté poussa violement le jeune homme qui se retrouva assis sur le sol… et qui reçu le corps de sa femme dans les bras.

–_Astarté ? ASTARTE !_

Je regardais Atem appeler inutilement la Chevalier du Dragon alors que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Voir ainsi, celle que je considérais comme mon amie une flèche dans la poitrine était presque insoutenable. Seto tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les âmes damnées tentant de s'en prendre à son souverain.

–_Atem !_ cria-t-il. _Atem je t'en pris !_

Le jeune homme sembla retrouver ses esprits. Le Bracelet de la Reine se mit à briller, englobant la morte d'une lumière blanche. Soudain cette lumière fit comme un flash… et le champ de bataille sembla s'arrêter. Tout le monde était figé. Des personnes apparurent. Des centaines, peut-être plus… Un vieil homme s'approcha d'Atem qui tenait toujours le corps d'Astarté contre lui.

–_Nous allons vous aider, comme le voulait notre Reine,_ dit-il avec un sourire bienfaisant.

Le Pharaon approuva de la tête et je compris.

Tous ces gens étaient les habitants d'Irshary.

Tous ces gens allaient être sacrifiés…

Et le temps reprit. Les irshariens avaient disparus, seules restaient des petites lumières bleutées de la taille d'une luciole : leurs âmes.

–_Seto !_ appela Atem. _Maintenant !_

Le sorcier approuva de la tête alors que la Pyramide englobait le souverain d'une aura pourpre. La Baguette en fit de même pour Seto et ainsi de suite avec tous les autres objets. Je faillis ne pas voir qu'alors que l'Anneau s'était mit à briller, Yami Bakura l'avait violemment arraché à Snéfrou qui tomba durement sur le sol.

Un faisceau de lumière sortit alors de chaque Objet pour rejoindre la Pyramide qui se mit à luire en harmonie avec le Bracelet. Les âmes des irshariens entourèrent alors Atem.

–_Ô Dieux d'Egypte, entendez mon appel ! Venez à notre aide !_ fit la Pharaon.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Obelisk le Tourmenteur, Snifer le Dragon du Ciel et le Dragon Ailé de Râ émerger de la Pyramide et se ruer vers la masse sombre qui semblait être le Yuuw, détruisant les âmes damnées sur leur passage. La Pyramide se brisa et tomba en morceaux dans les mains d'Atem alors que les trois Dieux déchiraient le chaos du Yuuw, permettant à la lumière du soleil d'inonder à nouveau la terre d'Egypte.

Soulagés, Seto, Mayada, Fershta et Ceramès laissèrent tomber leurs Objets, souriant. Même Serenisis le retira, bien qu'elle l'ait tout de même gardé dans sa main.

Atem, lui, ne fit pas un mouvement, fixant le corps sans vie d'Astarté alors que Yami Bakura titubait, l'Anneau toujours autour du cou.

Et soudain, le Bracelet devint incandescent et disparut du bras de la Reine, s'envolant dans le ciel tel une étoile filante….

Le combat était terminé. Je souriais tristement. Nous avions gagné.

Et les Porteurs s'écroulèrent…

Tout devint noir…

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Dix-Septième**

**§§**

_**Chapitre suivant : ''Le scarabée de la dualité'' : Retour dans le présent et petit cadeau de la mystérieuse visiteuse. Peut-être même un cadeau empoisonné… qui sait ? (dernier chapitre)**_


	18. Le Scarabée de la Dualité

**Chapitre Dernier**

**Le Scarabée de la dualité**

Yugi se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Autour de lui la chambre semblait étonnement calme. La pluie frappait contre les fenêtres. Rien ne semblait avoir changé…

–_Un rêve ?_ se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

_« Je ne crois pas. »_

Il sourit en entendant la réponse d'Atem. Il se tourna vers le Pharaon.

–_Je suis content de te voir. _

_« Moi aussi, »_ répondit avec franchise le souverain.

–_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_« Je pense que je suis mort. Nous avons donc été renvoyé dans ton temps. Mais ce que je me demande c'est qui était cette fille. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de magiciens depuis longtemps… »_

–_Faut croire que c'était pas le cas. _

_« Hum. »_

Atem n'était pas ravi que quelqu'un ait pu ainsi l'envoyer faire un tour dans sa mémoire sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire.

–_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ s'enquit Yugi, le sortant de ses pensées.

Celui-ci tenait une amulette dans sa main.

_« Un scarabée ? C'est un pendentif égyptien… »_

–_Tu crois que c'est la fille qui l'a laissé là ?_

_« Je ne vois pas bien comment il y serait arrivé autrement… »_

Yugi rapprocha le bijou de ses yeux, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Et c'est alors que devant les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes hommes, le scarabée se mit à émettre une lumière blanche.

–_Qu'est-ce que… ?_ commencèrent-ils de concert.

Avant qu'ils aient pus finir leur phrase, les ailes de l'animal de métal se déployèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Ils furent aveuglés l'espace de quelques secondes… Et Yugi se sentit atterrir durement sur le sol.

–_Aïe !_ grinça-t-il, mécontent.

Mais soudain il se tut. Devant lui, assis sur le lit comme il l'était quelques instants plus tôt se tenait Atem. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

–_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ fit l'égyptien.

–_C'est une bonne question,_ approuva Yugi, aussi perdu que pouvait l'être le souverain.

Il avait tout les deux autour du cou un scarabée, les ailes ouvertes, qui semblait sur le point de s'envoler.

–_C'est ce pendentif qui… ?_ fit Atem.

Mais une fois de plus il ne put finir sa phrase, car le bijou s'était remit à luire avant de fermer ses ailes. Et par la même occasion, réunir de nouveau Atem et Yugi dans le corps de celui-ci…

–_Va falloir qu'on comprenne comment marche ce scarabée,_ grinça le japonais en triturant l'amulette.

Le Pharaon ne répondit pas mais le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Ce pendentif pouvait leur être d'une grande aide, mais pour cela il fallait qu'ils comprennent et arrivent à maîtriser son pouvoir. Sans quoi ils risquaient de s'attirer des problèmes…

Perdus dans leurs pensées communes et respectives, les deux amis ne remarquèrent pas les caractères inscrits sous le scarabée. Des hiéroglyphes qu'Atem aurait pu traduire.

Des hiéroglyphes pouvant se traduire par _« Scarabée de la Dualité »_…

**§§**

**Fin du Chapitre Dernier**

**§§**

**Fin de la Première Partie**

**§§**

_**Voilà pour cette partie. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je dois admettre que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire en me mettant dans la peau de Yugi. Je ne pense avoir pas trop mal réussi. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais, ils m'intéressent… **_

_**Kiss !**_

_**Leto **_

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre :

_**La deuxième partie du Pharaon et la Magicienne :**_

_**Le Tournoi Européen : Retour dans le présent pour un tournoi un peu particulier...**_


End file.
